Going On
by Derek Chase
Summary: Gaea has reformed with the help of a mysterious being, never before seen. To make it worse, Nico tries to confess to Percy so they can be friends; and Leo feels more than ever like a seventh wheel. There will be multiple arcs of the fic so the genre can change from action, friendship, angst, h/c, and adventure.
1. An Attack

**Heeeeeey. I'm doing a fic about Nico's insecurity and friendship with Percy _and _Leo's seventh wheel problem. The first chapter is about Nico of course, but I'll get into Leo soon. Maybe around Chapter 3? Please read and review! (Btw I'm probably not gonna do Perico here.)**

**Chapter 1: An Attack**

_**Nico**_

Sitting was boring. Simply put. The restless boy grimaced and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth.

Somehow, his "bisexuality" had been discovered by almost all the ship's crew. Jason was the first to know obviously, since he had confessed to Cupid in Sparky's presence. _Somehow_, Piper had found out and had been slightly softer to the son of Hades ever since. Leo found out next. Nico wanted to feel resentment for Jason, but he couldn't. He couldn't blame the guy for telling his best friend. Frank and Hazel knew—gods of Olympus _Coach Hedge_ knew!

Still, thank god that Percy and Annabeth didn't know. Annabeth he didn't care much for. Although they weren't the _best_ of friends, he couldn't bring himself to hate the blonde. It wasn't her fault. No. She deserved Percy... much more than he did. After all, he was stupid to think of it. Percy deserved much better than a secluded, antisocial Hades kid. He deserved the likes of Annabeth. Daughter of Athena—daughter of wisdom, daughter of war. He still admired her ability. To think, to fight... to fit in.

No.

What was he thinking. When did he care about _fitting in?!_ Oh wait... always.

He never had any friends—though Percy was the closest friend he had—he had no "personality"... correction. He had one. Just not a good one. He thanked the gods that Percy still considered him a friend.

That's what he was after all. He thought of Percy in many ways. He still had _some_ feelings for the guy. Those were probably for life. But now, he thought of Percy as a friend... or something close. He couldn't get rid of the attraction though... he still had to tell Percy about it. Until then he would keep those feelings. He had a feeling that an outburst was coming.

All this passed through the demigod's mind as he paced around his cabin.

Suddenly he was thrown off his feet and the world was spinning. He felt himself pushed flat against the wall. As soon as he recovered his breath he tried to think what had happened. Leo. It must have been the ship. Wait. That meant monsters.

Nico took a few steps to regain his balance, then he grabbed his sword and sprinted up on deck. The scene surprised even him. The _Argo II_ had been travelling by air and a flock of _anemoi thuellai_ had taken the privilege of boarding the ship. He took a few moments to take in the scene. There were about thirty wind spirits on the ship (which had caused the turbulence in Nico's cabin). Almost all the half-bloods were busy in battle.

Piper had a few of them under her charmspeak. Leo was toasting them slowly but steadily. Jason was flying around summoning lightning. Of course! This was Zeus's realm, Jason would probably save them all. He watched as the son of the sky god consistently dissolved the spirits into golden dust.

Then his stomach lurched as he saw someone else. Percy. This was _definitely_ not his realm. He watched the exhausted demigod fight for his life, Jason unable to rescue him. Percy was tired, it was quite evident. He would inevitable fall. The thought of that nearly killed Nico.

At this moment, he charged forward toward Percy with his Stygian Iron blade.

_**Percy**_

Upon seeing the son of Hades come to his rescue, Percy felt relief flood his system. He would live! Thank the gods. He watched in awe as Nico killed probably five _anemoi_ just in the charge.

Still, he couldn't let his guard down. It wouldn't help if Nico had fought his way through to rescue him and found him dead due to carelessness. He held his own until Nico reached him.

"Are you alright?" Percy's thoughts raced. Death Breath actually cared? That was new.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks." Nico nodded in response to Percy's answer.

The two heroes stood back to back and fought off as many spirits as they could. Nico's skill with a sword had definitely improved. In fact, they at least rivaled Percy's own.

Unfortunately, while he was thinking all this, Percy had unwittingly dropped his guard. He looked back at his enemy to see a huge sword about to slice through his chest. It was too close for him to do anything to save himself. He shut his eyes tight and winced in anticipation.

When he realized that he felt nothing, the son of the sea god opened his eyes. The enemies had disappeared! It was either some kind of miracle... or it was Nico. Probably the latter.

In all this joy, Percy missed one key detail about the scene. Now his eyes fell on the body in front of him. His eyes widened in realization. The _anemoi_'s attack... it had never hit him. He had thought Nico killed them all. He was wrong. His jaw dropped as he saw the body of the son of Hades in front of him protectively, with a huge wound right in the stomach. Somehow, the kid had managed to kill them all but he still couldn't stop the attack on Percy... so he took the hit instead.

For a few seconds Percy was in shock.

Then he screamed a single word.

"NICO!" He heard a moan in response. The boy's body started to fall backward. Percy leaped forward to catch his savior. "Nico!" he felt tears fall from his eyes as he watched the life fade from the son of death.

"Percy." Nico muttered this and then closed his eyes.

Jason sprinted over as fast as his legs would carry him. Percy looked up at the taller demigod with the expression of someone who had just lost someone. Piper rushed over. She and Hazel (who had come on deck shortly after Nico had) carried the dying boy down belowdecks.

Meanwhile, Percy felt himself sink to his knees. Tears came uncontrollably.

"It should have been me... It should have been me!" Jason picked his friend up and helped him walk over to the infirmary where Nico was lying on a bed unconscious.

Piper and Hazel were there as well, praying to Apollo to appear. After a few minutes of begging from Percy, the god of healing did appear. He ran a hand over Nico and nodded.

"The boy has sustained great pain. He will live. He has quite the strong spirit, that is certain. However, this must _never_ happen again, or I cannot guarantee his survival." Percy nodded eagerly at Apollo's words. He _would not_ let this happen again. Not on his life. The god disappeared with a flash of light, and left Percy to care for Nico.

_**Nico**_

Every demigod knew that dreams suck. Especially children of the Big Three. Nico opened his eyes to see Percy with his arms folded. The two of them stood in the center of Camp Half-Blood. The only real home Nico had other than the Underworld.

"This is a dream. It's not real." The hero kept trying to convince himself of this. Of course, he couldn't control his "dream-self" and anything he said was only in his head. He watched this dream version of him to see what he did.

Suddenly Percy's expression turned to one of hatred and he turned and ran from Nico, screaming unflattering things as he went.

Abruptly, the dream ended and Nico lurched up in his bed. That was what he feared most. Percy hating him.

He took a moment to take in the surroundings. He was in the ship's infirmary. Something warm was around his hand... it was Percy's hands. He turned his head to the left to see the son of the sea god sitting beside his bed, more worried than ever.

_**Percy**_

"Nico..." his voice shook as he said this.

"Percy? You alright?" Nico remembered how his friend... correction his teammate had almost had his chest sliced in half. Percy's voice broke upon hearing the inquiry. Tears streamed out of his eyes.

"Of course I'm alright! You're the one in the bed! Why the hell did you... why did you do it?!" Percy was obviously very angry at the son of Hades. Still, it wasn't like in the dream. Thank the gods it wasn't. However, Nico's throat still went dry.

He struggled to respond, but he couldn't. Percy obviously realized he had unknowingly scared the boy. His face softened. Nico managed a few words.

"You would have died..." Percy couldn't bear it any longer. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace. Of course, he also cried onto Nico's shoulder, tears of happiness that the boy was alive but also the unshed tears of fear for Nico's life. "Percy... I didn't think it would hurt you this much. Forgive me."

Percy finally stopped crying and put a light hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry about it."

Nico turned and stood up a little shakily. His stomach was bandaged heavily but it seemed the wound was all but gone. He slowly unwrapped the bandages, revealing a fully healed body.

Percy remembered when the son of death had been so painfully scrawny. Thankfully those days were over. He saw that Nico's arms were well toned and his stomach had quite the six pack. Even his chest was well developed. Nico wasn't skinny any more.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the son of Hades nearly tripped. Percy caught him and put an arm around his shoulders, holding him up. Together, they walked back to Nico's cabin.

"Thanks man... you're a good friend." Nico looked up as Percy said this. There was an awkward silence. Percy sat next to Nico on the bed. "I owe you my life." After saying this, the son of the sea god stood and walked out the doorway. "Call me when you can. I'll help you come on deck." With that he disappeared.

_**Nico**_

Nico's thoughts raced. Percy called him a friend? That was unexpected. Very unexpected. He smiled faintly. He didn't remember ever having someone actually call him their friend. Ever. His smile grew until he looked like a laughing maniac. He saw himself in the mirror and chuckled a bit. After a minute or so, he walked over to his wardrobe and put on a black T-shirt. He took of the weird hospital pants he had been wearing and instead put on his signature black jeans. He slowly put on a tight black leather jacket.

_**Percy**_

Nico was able to walk on his own to the deck. Percy's eyes widened when he saw him.

"Nico! Be careful! I told you to _call_ me!" Percy again supported the slightly shorter boy, who was obviously looking at his feet, maybe in shame. Percy gulped. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. "S-Sorry Nico..."

Nico shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You were just trying to help me." Percy opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't find the words. For the second time in that day, he hugged the son of Hades.

_**Nico**_

Yup. The outburst was coming.

**Again thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. A Confession

**Heeeeey. I actually just got bored and made another Chapter today. So like I said... Percy and Nico stuff mostly. Hinting a bit at Leo. Please read & review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

**Chapter 2: A Confession**

**About 1-2 weeks since the attack. Nico has fully recovered.**

_**Nico**_

Nico was on the deck with Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank—pretty much all the guys. The three girls were all in Piper's room at the moment. Interesting story actually.

Gave all the guys a good laugh—even Nico.

Apparently both Annabeth and Hazel were on night shift last night. Because of that, in the morning, Hazel's hair this morning made her look like she has been electrocuted. Piper quickly made it look decent (well it was subjective). That wasn't the biggest thing. _Annabeth_ was the one that _really_ set Piper off. Annabeth never really got into doing her hair, but for some reason she had attempted a braid (only Athena may know why) and failed miserably. Piper literally went crazy: she started hyperventilating and nearly puked.

And that is why Hazel and Annabeth were now in Piper's cabin, getting an extra long braiding seminar from Piper herself. Nico had to agree with Leo on this one. Protest as she may, Piper's Aphrodite was showing. Showing a lot.

As of now, the five boys were pretty much just chilling on the deck. The _Argo II _had set down so Leo could take a rest from his work. Really the ship had been almost too boring without the boy's jokes. Everyone had begun to worry about Leo's health; he was either at the wheel or in the engines at least twenty two hours a day. Nico barely knew the guy, but he already admired his determination and ability to keep the mood up—the latter of which he was for some reason not exercising as of now.

Nico could sense that something had happened. If Leo wasn't smiling for longer than an hour, something was seriously off. These thoughts were interrupted by Jason's curiosity.

"Hey Leo?" the blond superman was staring at the scrawny son of Hephaestus who looked up to meet his gaze. Leo quickly managed a smile.

One didn't have to be an expert on human behavior (although Nico was) to tell it was fake.

"Yeah? Wassup?" as soon as these words left the boy's mouth, Percy, Frank, Jason, and even Nico were all staring at him. "... what?"

_**Nico/Jason (Both of them at once)**_

This time Jason didn't stop questioning. "You seem kinda..." he struggled to find the word "down lately. Anything wrong?" He looked at Leo with worry and anticipation. Leo shook his head and grinned.

"What could _possibly_ be wrong?" Jason walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo please. We're your friends. We can tell when you lie." It was obvious that this put Leo on the spot. Nico couldn't help but think that the exact thing would happen between him and Percy soon. Over the... thing he would have an outburst about.

"Drop it Jason. Drop it." Jason tried to respond but his mouth was suddenly dry. He had never seen his friend like this. Leo's eyes seemed angry and he showed all signs of seriousness. The blonde dropped his gaze. Leo stood and walked belowdecks.

As soon as Leo left, Percy and Frank both walked toward Jason, also worried about the fire user. Nico forced himself to his feet and walked over as well.

"He's my best friend... and still he doesn't trust me. I don't know anymore..." Percy put a hand on Jason's shoulder as soon as Sparky said those words.

"Jason." Surprisingly Frank was the one to speak. Nico _still_ hadn't found the time to talk to him about... _Hazel_. He trusted him and all, but when it comes to being a brother, you can _never_ be too protective. The blonde looked up to meet his friend's gaze. "You _can't_ blame yourself. I won't let you. Leo's just... going through a rough patch probably." Jason reluctantly nodded.

"I... I guess you're right. I'll give him some space."

_**Percy/Nico**_

It hurt him to see all his friends in such low spirits. Of course he was also worried about Leo. However, usually Leo was the one who kept the group together. He was like the glue that held them together. And Hazel said there was something about his great-grandfather? Nevermind. Until Leo feels better... the task fell to Percy. He had to say something funny.

"Well duh. You don't want him to think you're gay for him or something." As soon as he uttered those words, he regretted it. Firstly, only a jerk would make comedy from homosexuality. Secondly, Jason sent him a pointed glare which would have terrified Kronos.

But his words had another effect as well. Nico gulped. His thoughts raced. _So Percy does hate gays. I thought he would, but until now I wasn't sure..._ He looked up at Percy with an expression that would have made the titans feel pity. Thankfully, the son of Poseidon didn't see, but unfortunately Mr. Blond Superman did.

Jason locked eyes with Nico. He seemed to be saying: _He doesn't mean it. It's just a stupid joke to lift the mood._ Nico agreed. It was probably true anyway and managed a smile which satisfied Jason.

"Um... sorry... shouldn't have said that." the son of the sea god looked ashamed. At this point, Nico didn't care if he liked or disliked bisexuals. He didn't deserve to feel guilty. Nico wanted to change the subject and save his friend from the guilt.

"Ya think?" Jason grinned and lightly punched Percy on the shoulder, causing the latter to grin. Looking around, Nico noticed something suspicious.

"Guys?" both boys looked to the son of death. "Where's Frank?" Jason and Percy simultaneously looked around confusedly.

"Where'd the big guy go?!" Percy found it impossible that someone as brawny as Frank could just... disappear. Suddenly, a snake coming from below deck was slithering over toward Percy as if intent on killing him. Nico immediately stepped in front of his friend protectively.

Percy's thoughts flooded around unstopped. Nico would try to protect him... protect him... protect... suddenly the memory of Apollo came back to Percy and he pushed Nico slightly out of the way. Nico turned with an irritated expression.

"Jackson. What are you doing?" Percy returned a worried glance.

"I won't let you do it again." Jason quickly drew his sword and waited in terror for the snake to attack. Instead, the long cobra wrapped itself tightly around the trio with a strangling hold. Nico struggled to breath. They were almost suffocated.

Then suddenly the long tail disappeared. In fact it all disappeared. And were replaced by... Frank. Percy's first expression was pure anger.

"Dude! First you make us worry like hell, then you nearly kill us _all_! What the—" Jason quickly covered Percy's mouth before he could say any more. He tried to reword the son of Poseidon's message.

"Why did you disappear and then attack us?" At this, Frank smirked and shrugged smugly.

"For fun."

Percy raised his voice. "Why you little!" This time rather than stopping him, jason helped Percy. The two jumped Frank, tackling him to the ground. Frank was dying of laughter at the bottom. Apparently they were... tickling him?

"Waaa! No! No! No! Stop! Please! I'm sorry! Forgive me! HAVE MERCY!" Nico hesitated. He was already smiling. Percy looked at him.

Nico fought the urge to jump into the dog pile over Frank. He was a freak. He only really had one friend, Percy. He waited in place for a few seconds, then the urge was too great. The son of Hades sprinted forward and threw himself on the group. Jason cried out with laughter and Percy yelled something like "Die Frank!"

What happened in the next minute or two was a blur, but in a few minutes, the four were lying exhausted on the deck, laughing and sweating.

"H-Have mercy..." Frank managed this with a chuckle. Nico grinned and sat up.

"Ok I'll spare you this time. But I swear if you ever..." Nico couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing. Frank made a face of mock terror.

"Yes master!"

Percy was the next to sit up. He grinned. Nico was opening up more and more.

"Whew we really tired you out huh Zhang?" the son of ward smiled and nodded in response to Percy's question.

Jason struggled and stood up. "Well that was quite something. I think I'll go look for Leo now." Percy nodded and watched Sparky walk down the stairs. Something else caught his notice in the corner of his eye. Nico's hand. Nico had stood up and was now offering him his hand.

Percy took his hand and got to his feet. Nico was only about two inches shorter than him... the boy really had grown. Frank whined.

"A little help guys?" Nico grinned.

"This is my favorite part." Saying this, the son of Hades acted as if he was walking away, leaving Frank there. Percy went along with the act and followed.

"Hey! Guuys!" Percy chuckled at hearing the manly boy whine this way. Nico sprinted back and offered the brawny guy a hand and picked him up. "Thanks." Nico waved it away. "I think I'll see if Hazel's done learning to braid." Nico frowned as he saw Frank go down the stairs. He still had to give him the talk.

Oh wait. Percy was still here on the deck with him. The taller boy grinned playfully which irked Nico to a huge extent.

"What?" Percy grinned as he saw Nico glare at him.

"Well the thing is that I heard you had a crush on someone." Nico nearly had a heart attack. His thoughts raced. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no please no._ Unfortunately, it was happening.

"Perce, I don't know what you're talking about." He tried one last attempt at hiding it.

_**Percy**_

He cornered Nico against the wall. "Oh c'mon man. You're not gonna hide it from _me_ are you?" He put an arm out and rested his hand on the wall, next to Nico's head. He leaned toward that direction. Nico looked away and blushed.

"Everyone on the ship knows except me! You're not gonna... leave me out right?" Percy looked hopeful and slightly hurt but not overly. Nico looked down more and shut his eyes tight.

"Huh—Is it that bad? No problem if you really don't wanna tell me..." He actually meant it. He wouldn't push too much. He wouldn't make his friend feel guilty for hiding it either. "... maybe if I _knew_ I could help you with her and be your wingman!" He tried one last time, hopefully. Nico's face looked so painful. He didn't want to be the reason for that. He pulled away, but was stopped when the son of Hades reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perce you more than anyone deserve to know. I won't hide it from you. I won't leave you out... and I know you will probably hate me after this." Percy looked at Nico's face, preparing himself for whatever shock that would follow. Nico for the first time pulled him into a tight hug and whispered three words. "It was you..." Percy's eyes widened.

_So... Nico was gay? Bisexual? Oh gods... that's why he was silent after that joke. He thinks I'll hate him... Nico... that's why he never talked much... he was afraid. It must have been so hard. Especially when he was around me and... oh gods Annabeth. He must be so depressed. It's all my fault._

Percy pulled his friend into a tighter hug for a few seconds, saying nothing. He could tell Nico was shedding a few tears but he stopped shortly after. Percy let go of him and simply stared.

"Goodbye Percy... since you hate homosexuals... I guess I have no right to be your _friend_ anymore." Percy's eyes widened. Nico shadow traveled to a few feet away, out of Percy's reach and sprinted away, down the stairs.

"Nico..."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Released

Chapter 3: Released

**Hey again. I'm doing Leo's thing definitely next chapter. This is the last part of this Nico chapter group.**

_**Nico**_

Freedom. Nico sprinted into his cabin. He locked the door and collapsed on his bed, tears streaming out.

Percy knew. Percy _actually_ knew. He would never look upon the child of Hades the same. Never. Nico found the will to stop crying.

_Freedom._ There was nothing to hide any more. Nothing at all. Everyone on the ship knew! No one else hated him...

His happy thoughts plummeted immediately. Percy would hate him. He hated gays. _Remember? Way to go Nico!_

He had hoped to get rid of the feelings and become friends with Percy but... now... he would be hated. Scorned by the only one he could _think_ of calling his friend.

What had he to live for? _That's right... nothing. Time to go to father's domain._ Nico took out his Stygian Iron sword and put the blade lightly on his chest. That's when he heard knocks on his door.

_Percy. It had to be Percy. _Here to take back everything he had said earlier about being _friends_.

_**Percy**_

Nico had run down the stairs. Who knew what he was feeling... what he would _do_. Percy sprinted after the shorter teen. He knocked on the door.

Receiving no answer, Percy sidestepped and peered in through the window (the last time the Percy had been in Nico's cabin, he made sure to keep the shades up so as to get Nico to be more social: he mentally thanked the gods that he had done that). What he saw took his breath away.

Nico was holding his sword at his chest. _Suicide!_ No!

"Nico!" Percy screamed through the glass pane, knocking constantly on it. His eyes met the onyx eyes of the son of death. His eyes... oh gods his eyes. They usually showed a barrier or apathy... but now, it was nothing but sadness and rejection. "Nico!" He tried again but Nico looked away.

_**Nico**_

Percy was at the windo—_Why were the shades up?!_—anyway Percy was at the window. Honestly, Nico had expected him to be angry or something in that zone; worry, he was not expecting.

When he saw Percy's eyes through the window—_again, why are the shades up_—and looked at Nico with worry and pleading. He even called out a few times.

"Nico! Please! Let me in!" Nico ignored and put the sword closer to his chest, taking a deep breath, ready to make the stab.

"Don't do it! I beg of you!" Nico stopped and looked up to meet Percy's eyes. _Maybe he doesn't hate me... no that's ridiculous. He said it himself... but maybe._

Nico gave in to the temptation. He walked slowly to the door and unlocked it.

_**Percy/Nico**_

Percy opened the door and threw himself in faster than a mouse and threw his arms around Nico, which Nico obviously didn't expect.

"What are you... why..." Nico managed to ask this. Percy ignored, still hugging his best friend. _Wait. Best friend? When did that..._ The truth hit him. _He IS my best friend. There's no one I would trust more than him._

"Nico... why the hell... dude... why suicide?" Nico obviously hesitated.

"I... I thought you would hate me... I originally thought I would say it to get the feelings out and then we could just be friends again, but... then you made that joke." His voice cracked, causing Percy to pull him in closer.

"E-Everyone seemed down and Leo wasn't there to make a joke so I... I... did it. I didn't mean it Nico... I'm so frikkin sorry man." Nico's eyes seemed to lose some of the sadness as he pulls away from Percy.

"S-So you don't..." the shorter boy struggled to meet his eyes. "... hate me?"

It was Percy's turn to look incredulous. "You're my _best_ friend! How could I ever... _hate_ you?! I know we may have fought a few times but... you never really wanted to hurt me! Well... I hope." Nico quickly nodded to assure him. "So we're cool. No need to do anything to hurt yourself." Nico resisted the urge to cry with happiness.

"Th-Thank you..." he weakly sunk to his knees. Apparently the secret had been causing some physical tension as well. Now that it was all gone... Nico couldn't find words to describe the feeling.

About a minute later, Percy offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted. Nico found the strength to get to his feet. He smiled. An actual smile. Not the kind he had faked for so many years.

"Perce... just know that it was years ago. I don't feel that way any more." Percy nodded and returned the smile, saying nothing.

"You mind if I hang around?" Nico could find no objections. The son of Poseidon lightly closed the door and settled next to his friend on his bed.

"So... how you been?" Percy was surprised. Nico wasn't usually a conversation starter.

"Well ya know. As calm as we demigods can get." Nico gave him a sympathetic look. Even if two demigods never met before their meeting, they would share the strong bond of both having to fight for their lives from infinite monsters. Nico reached out and laid his arm around Percy's shoulders.

"And how's Annabeth? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Of course you haven't. You trap yourself in this..." the less than articulate demigod responded "... dark place." Nico chuckled at Percy's inability to find the right word.

"Oh of course. I stay in my _dark place_ all day long." Percy lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Well anyway she's as normal as ever."

"That's good. I still have to tell her. She's the only one left." Nico said this with a confidence the taller hero didn't expect.

"Uh... you sure you wanna do that? She might not be... _thrilled_ to know." Percy's gaze shifted nervously, causing a grin from Nico.

"Of course I'm telling her! She's your girlfriend. She deserves to know. Plus she's my friend too I guess."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" said the son of the sea god, far too familiar with the results of Annabeth's rage. Still, Percy couldn't suppress the growing smile on his face.

This was the happiest he had seen Nico. _Wow the secret must have really weighed him down. I'm glad he's free now._ Nico reached out for his sword and examined the blade.

"Perce you mind if I borrow Riptide for a bit?" Percy took the pen out of his pocket and handed it to Nico, who uncapped it and held it in his other hand. The son of Hades compared the two swords.

Stygian Iron was rare. Only children of Hades (and a few other exceptions) could wield it. Percy had to admit he was envious—not jealous—of the child of Hades in question; doubtless Nico deserved it. He was probably one of the most powerful heroes Percy knew. Annabeth and he had barely escaped Tartarus... with the help of a Titan and Giant. Nico had done that alone. Brave guy.

Nico held the swords side by side. Riptide and Ghostwalk**(Heck yea. I named Nico's sword.)** started glowing simultaneously. Percy nearly fell backward onto the bed, but Nico quickly managed to catch him while keeping both swords up.

"Just as I thought."

"Wait _what?!_" Percy was about as confused as possible. "Nico?"

"Our swords are linked. That's why we're stronger when we fight together." He smiled up at Percy.

"Cool! Power ups!" Nico frowned at the other's shallowness.

"Percy. We represent Poseidon and Hades... but it's always the three. There must be something of Zeus. It _could_ be Thalia's spear... but it's probably a sword." The two looked at each other. Simultaneously they said one word. "Jason."

"It has to be the coin thingy he carries around." Again Nico frowned.

"It's _called_ Ivlius... I get why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain." Percy punched him on the shoulder again, causing Nico to laugh. "Well then we'd be best when the three of us stick together." Percy nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got so smart... been around Annabeth too long? Are you related or something?" Nico rolled his eyes and showed his gratitude by putting Riptide and Ghostwalk _both_ at Percy's throat, grinning.

"Watch it. I have both swords right now." Percy gulped and slowly put both hands up.

"H-Hey watch where you put that sword!" Nico smiled and gave Percy some breathing room as he capped Riptide and tossed it back into its owner's hands.

"Calm down you know I can't bring myself to hurt you." Percy smiled.

"Thanks. I like to _not_ be hurt." Nico sighed.

"Thanks Perce... I... never knew how it felt to have a friend." The son of the sea god looked at the happiness in the onyx eyes beside him. He hadn't seen it before. Never. He decided he liked it better this way.

"Don't thank me... you're not a bad guy. Especially when you open up. I'm lucky to have you as a friend." Nico smiled even more. Wow it _was_ better this way. "And I'm... sorry about Bianca."

Nico faltered. "Dude it wasn't your fault. I was a young and deluded idiot. I'm sorry I attacked you."

"You actually managed to open a huge cut in my arm when you opened the earth and hit me." Nico looked down in guilt. _Oops._ "And yes. You _were_ an idiot."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh thanks. I can _feel_ the love." He hesitated then found the words to continue. "I never really tried making friends before. Everyone seemed to hate me... avoid me. Especially at Camp. Anywhere I went, it would be empty within seconds. I'm that... freak... the illegal son of Hades."

Percy could feel the rage bubbling in him. _How dare they..._ "Nico." His commanding tone startled Nico, who seemed surprised. "I'm as much an illegal child as you are. The campers are assholes. Screw them. They used to treat you like a freak and me like a king. It's not fair. Nico I swear it's changed since the Titan War. You know the one that you saved my worthless hide in? Yeah that one. Since then, they might not be as open to speak to you, but they definitely think of you as a hero. As much as me. Because you deserve it."

Nico's mouth was open. His eyes were wet. _Dang it... I can't keep crying._ He quickly used his jacket sleeves to wipe the tears before they could form. He looked up at Percy who was smiling at him. Somehow, he found the ability to smile back.

**Heeey again. Sorry this took about an extra day than it should have. But yes next chapter will be centered around Leo. There will be a **_**bit**_ **of Calypso, but I won't focus on it. Mostly it will be about the seventh-wheel stuff.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Well ... bye till next chapter!**


	4. Worthless

**Chapter 4: Worthless**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own none of this franchise. If I did, I wouldn't scare you guys in the fandom by declaring every fifth book as the "end". I would make it public that I am continuing. (Sadly Rick keeps it secret. When The Last Olympian came out I was terrified that it was over but then The Lost Hero, so I hope he continues just like that.)

**Time for some Leo plot! Finally! Sorry the updates are getting slower cause of school etc. you know the stuff. Just saying no there will not be Jaseo romance. Ever. Like ever. Nope. Jasper and Brason for the win! (If you are not familiar with Brason just ask in reviews.)**

_**Jason/Leo**_

_Where would Leo go?!_ He'd checked his cabin, the stables, even the engine room where he liked to work late nights.

"Leo?!" He yelled into the darkness of the lower decks. Feeling discouraged, the blonde checked the last place left on the _Argo II_ that he hadn't checked.

Sparky walked down to the drop zone. Where anyone could get down if they were close to the ground, or use the long rope ladder and hope for the best.

Jason walked into the small room. The circular hole through which the ladder could be lowered was closed. _Well duh. We're still flying. No quests for now._ Just then, a dark huddled figure in a corner. _Wait... was that Leo?!_

"L-Leo?" The mechanic of the ship obviously hadn't noticed him enter. He looked up in surprise and wiped his face. _Leo... crying... that doesn't make any sense._ The son of Hephaestus made a forced smile. Obviously forced.

"H-Hey Jay. Anything wrong with the ship?" Jason decided not to say too much too quickly.

"Do I have to _need_ something to hang out with my best friend?" Leo scoffed.

"That made no sense. First off, why would you come _here_ to talk to your best friend; _and_ if you meant me, then yes." Jason frowned. _Leo..._

"Leo... you _are_ my best friend and what do you mean _yes_?" Jason sat beside Leo and leaned his back on the wall. Leo didn't answer. "Leo? You alright?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"I dunno you just seemed a little... _off_." Leo rolled his eyes. Jason's eyes were wandering around the small room until they settled on something beside Leo.

_A backpack? Why was Leo..._ For a few seconds, Jason's mind processed what he saw. His eyes widened and he looked up, meeting Leo's brown eyes. He held the backpack as if holding it increased his chances of stopping Leo.

"Y-You're... You're running away!" Leo looked down as if someone had just discovered his life secret.

The shorter boy made no attempt to hide the fact. "Yeah. Big whoop. Surprise." Jason's jaw dropped.

"Wh-Why?! Dude!" Leo looked up. His eyes had lost their sparkle of mischief. He didn't respond. "Leo?!"

It happened so fast, Jason didn't know what to think. Hot flames flashed out of Leo's hands. Jason yelped and flinched. Thankfully, the flames weren't aimed at him. Thankfully. Still, they found their target: the switch. Immediately the hatch opened and the son of Hephaestus jumped down onto the ground without the backpack.

Initially Jason screamed. If the ship was high up and Leo jumped... Jason would have to save him with the winds. But to his surprise, the ground was only about ten feet down. _Oh right we set down so Leo could rest and relax his arms... Sneaky bastard it was part of his plan!_ He watched in shock as Leo nailed the landing with a roll and sprinted off.

The shock finally wore off as Jason leaped down, using the winds to cushion the fall. "LEO!" He took off after his friend.

Leo was obviously faster. He had a _lot_ more experience running. Especially running for his life. Jason struggled to keep up. "Leo please!" Leo looked back briefly but kept running. Jason eventually was exhausted. That's when the thought struck him. _I should have just flown._

Jason leaped up and used the winds to propel him forward. Leo yelped as the Blonde Superman charged toward him. The son of Hephaestus was easy to knock over, and the two ended up on the ground, Jason on top of Leo.

"Ow..." Leo groaned. Jason quickly got off his friend. _Crap! Did I just hurt him?_

Jason offered Leo a hand, which the scrawny boy openly ignored.

"What the hell was that Sparky?!"

Jason surprisingly stammered as he spoke. "L-Leo why would y-you leave... We're your friends!" Leo scoffed at that as if it was the funniest joke ever.

"Oh _right_." Jason frowned. _Did Leo think we weren't friends?_ "What's it _to_ ya anyway?" Jason bit his lip. He wasn't used to his best friend telling him to leave.

"Leo I—"

"Save it _Grace_!" _Wait. Since when were we on last name terms? Nico was occasionally understandable... 40's kid. But Leo?_ "Just drop it and leave." Jason was astonished. _Leo is saying this? Impossible._ But unfortunately there were no eidolons. Nothing. It was Leo. Jason was speechless. Never before had Leo not smiled. He'd been angry, but never at one of the seven. Only at enemies. Now he was telling Jason to take a hike.

"Leo plea—"

"NO! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Leo's glare had suddenly become cold and rageful enough to terrify Jason. Jason opened his mouth, but his throat was dry.

Eventually he found the words. "Leo what's wrong?" Leo dryly laughed as if it were obvious.

"What's _wrong_? WHAT'S _WRONG_?! Why don't you think?! This plan of mine has not been the most discreet. So _how_ did you not know of it before? And even now you stumbled upon it by accident!" Jason's mind spun. _It... It has been a while since I've even hung out with Leo._ "Nemesis was right. About everything."

"Nemesis? You never told me what she said." Leo had the urge to say something random and go back to the ship with Jason. It could pass over. Oh wait. It _couldn't_. _Even if they accept me, it will only be because of this incident. And it will be temporary. I can't go back._

"_You will always be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren..._ there. Happy?" Jason gasped.

"Leo you can't possibly—"

"Believe that? It's true though."

Jason choked down a sob. "Leo please! Granted everyone else is in a couple but you are _not_ a seventh wheel! You will always have a place beside me!"

"Oh yeah sure! I'll come back! Oh wait... that place is occupied!"

Jason was just really confused now. "What?"

"By _Percy_!"

"You're... jealous of Percy?"

"No! He's a great guy! It's no one's fault!" _It wasn't... was it? Yes it was. Wasn't it there fault?!_ "I need to go. Running is the only way to stop the pain.'

Leo sniffled, and Jason's jaw dropped. _Leo is crying... I've seen everything._ He immediately felt guilty for thinking humorously. _Leo has always been there for me... even if I've always treated him as the second choice. Now the one time he needs me I have to be there for him._ Jason walked up to Leo and rested both hands on the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Leo... I'm so sorry. You've always treated me like a best friend, but I rarely returned it. Always caught up with Piper or Percy or something like that. Treating you like a second choice was the worst thing I've done. But it's still true that you _are_ my best friend." Leo chuckled.

"In that case I haven't seen much of my bestie recently. Jason this isn't a whim. I observed for a long time. Before last week, you hadn't talked to me in a month. No one had. I was ignored. I waited a month, understanding that I couldn't force the couples to break up just to make room for little worthless insignificant me. Then last week I started preparations. I tried one last time this afternoon, but... that went well. And so I was leaving. And you caught me in the act."

Jason noticed that his friend was shaking—no trembling—under his hands. "L-Leo?" Wow he was trembling a lot. "Leo you alright?" _Oh gods it's because he's sobbing._ Jason tried to pull Leo into his arms, but the scrawny boy pushed him away.

"Don't even try Jay." _He just called me Jay._ "I don't want to get in the way of you and Piper. I really don't." And he didn't.

When Jason and Piper had started dating, Leo had probably been the happiest for them. He couldn't even imagine them breaking up because of him.

"Leo. You couldn't get in our _way_." He looked into Leo's eyes. "You're both my best friend and Piper's. Being in love doesn't mean we don't have friends any more. And let me tell you for sure. _You_ are my best friend. Percy is too but no one even comes close to challenging you."

For the first time in the conversation, Leo was astonished. _Jason. He's just saying it. He ignored me for months along with all the others. But... he did check on me the most in the engine room. Maybe it was my fault. If I just came out of there more often. And anyway Jason followed me to the drop zone. Maybe it had just been a rough month for us. Maybe._

Finally Leo gave in. Both mentally and physically. He believed that it was just a rough month. He was accepted. Physically he gave in to Jason, allowing the muscular boy to hug him tight.

"Jason..." the scrawny boy's voice broke. "I... I'm so sorry. Did I worry you? Can you forgive me?"

Jason laughed. Even when Leo was in tears, he managed to crack up the son of Jupiter. "_Forgive_ you? Forgive _me_! I'm the one who ignored you for a month. And yes I did worry! Of course I worried! I searched the entire ship! I even crawled over Athena's ivory legs—her whole body—for you!" Jason blushed, realizing that someone who didn't know about the statue would probably take that the wrong way.

Leo grinned and chuckled. "Well thanks man. And just one question. Does Piper know?" Jason, still blushing, smiled.

"So you're back?"

"The bad boy is back!" the son of Hephaestus pulled out of the hug since his ribs had started getting crushed under Jason's toned chest muscles.

Jason made an exaggerated show of looking around. "Bad boy? I don't see a bad boy. Where is he?" Leo scowled.

"Heeey." He lightly punched Jason in the bicep. _Ow... wow I hurt my fist on his bicep. Even for me, that's pathetic._ "Let's get back to the ship before the others get worried."

Jason nodded. "You wanna walk? Or..." He twirled the winds around his finger, bringing a maniacal expression on Leo's face.

"Yup. We're flying."

Jason wrapped an arm around Leo's thin waist and the two lifted off, Leo whooping like an idiot.

"Whooooooooo! Yeah you're awesome! You know that Jason? You're so FRIKKIN AWESOME!" Jason smiled and they flew up into the hatch. They touched down on the wooden floor, and Leo immediately flipped the switch, closing the hatch. He sighed. "Thanks... and sorry."

Jason frowned. "For what?"

"Thanks for being such a great friend... and sorry for not returning it."

"Leo when will you understand. You're the one who's a good friend. I felt so guilty when you left. You've always been there for me. And when you needed me most I wasn't there. That's the truth man. So I guess we're even now. Mostly." Leo nodded and they fist bumped on it.

"Thanks. If you hadn't caught me... I don't know _what_ I'd have done."

"No problem. That's what we do for our friends." Leo smiled and walked out of the drop zone, Jason right on his tail. "You do know I have to tell the others right?"

Leo nodded. "Just give it some time ok?"

"Sure man. I won't do it until you give me permission." Leo felt grateful for once about his friend's formalness. Sure Jason could be a fun guy when he tried, but he would keep any promise. Leo nodded thankfully, knowing Jason would get the message.

The duo walked up the stairs to the deck in silence. When they reached the top, they found it empty.

"Well I guess we have the place to ourselves. Well I've taken a long enough break, I better get back to steeri—"

Jason stopped him. "Don't even think about it. You're overworking yourself. We're not moving for at least 3 days including today." Leo nearly choked on his saliva.

"Dude! Gaea's gonna awake in a few weeks! There's no time for me to rest!" He tried to scramble to the navigation system, but he again found himself blocked by the son of Jupiter.

"But somehow there's time for _us_ to rest. None of us can control the ship. Annabeth comes close but even she can't. You've been shouldering the task that should have been shared by us all. But now it's too much. You haven't slept in a week—Oh don't look so surprised, I can hear you in the engine room from my cabin. Guess you shouldn't have put me next to it huh?" Leo made a mental note. _Be quieter when sneaking all nighters. Some nosy demigods might be listening._ "Anyway I don't care if we have to stay down, you're not going to get off this ship _or_ get anywhere near the engine or the steering..." Jason wanted to say wheel but that wouldn't be true. "... thing. It's my duty as a friend to take care of you."

Leo gave in finally. "Alright if you _insist_ on being a pain in the ass, that's you." Jason frowned and looked at Leo with a puppy dog face.

"I'm a pain in the ass?" Leo grinned as he sensed Jason jokingly trying to appeal to his humanity.

"Yes. No. Never mind. Ugh! You know what I mean!" Jason smiled as he saw his friend frustrated in trying to answer his question.

"Yes I most certainly do."

Leo put an arm around Jason's broad shoulders. "So I guess we can hang out at your cabin? I don't really use mine." Jason grinned.

"I would have it _no_ other way."

**By the way, yes I have read Blood of Olympus. It was amazing. The ending wasn't really an **_**ending**_ **so I guess if the fandom pressures him enough, it could continue into a third series. Fingers crossed! And this fic is set between the events of the end of House of Hades and the beginning of Blood of Olympus. Reyna will make her appearance soon (yes I made her appearance delayed) and I might add some extra stuff. The story will be partially fluff and partially actual plot.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^**


	5. Needed

**Chapter 5: Needed**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the PJO and HoO franchise sadly.

**Again, a Leo-centric chapter, showing Jason's sometimes over protectiveness. Yes I put in half Nico. *Laughs maniacally.***

_**Leo**_

Leo was glad he'd stayed. He was also glad he had three days off. Jason and he walked down into the son of Jupiter's cabin and Leo plopped down on the spinning chair, twirling around like an idiot.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeEEEEEEEE!" He acted with no embarrassment. Jason closed the door and sat on the bed, lightly grinning.

"Leooo..." He laughed as he watched him spin around faster and faster, until he finally stopped.

"Oh gods." Leo's world spun around and his head hurt. Jason smiled and helped Leo stand and walked him over to the bed, sitting beside him.

"Even _you_ can get dizzy huh?"

Leo grinned, his eyes still spinning. "Yes even the all powerful McShizzle has weaknesses." His eyes came into focus. "Never doing that again."

"So how've you been? You work some _pretty_ late nights."

"Er well... you see... I haven't slept in about a week due to insomnia, but it should be just fine by the time we're ready to fly." Jason nodded, his worry slightly leaving. Leo smiled thinking about how he felt needed again. By his best friend.

"You gotta go easier on yourself..." Leo scowled at that. "After all, you can't take on all the ship's responsibilities on your own."

Leo sighed in defeat. "Yeah I guess not. Since we've landed, there's a few things I need to get. The ship could use some enhancements and repairs. And _no_ I will _not_ overwork myself."

Jason stood up and bowed. "Jason Grace at your service."

"I'm gonna come with you. We need to get some transistors, a few long pipes—really long, I'm not even kidding—and a few complicated things that Annabeth would have trouble comprehending. I think we should leave in a few minutes and get back before midnight huh?"

Jason nodded and mockingly bowed again. "Yes master." Leo lightly punched him in the gut.

The son of Hephaestus stood up, reaching up to Jason's eyes in height. "Be prepared for combat, but don't take armor. I'll meet you up on deck in five?" Jason nodded, and as if on cue, Leo left the cabin, going up to his own.

_**Jason**_

Jason quickly put on his combat boots (gifts from Reyna) and put on a protectively thick, brown leather jacket. He met Leo on the deck. He was similarly wearing smaller combat boots and unzipped jacket. He managed to shrink his huge tool belt into a normal belt. Which was probably why his jacket was unzipped.

"You ready Leo?" He nodded in assurance, and they jumped over the rail, since the ground wasn't that far. Jason eased their fall with the winds.

"Ok I've located a depot nearby with all the stuff I need... _suspiciously_ everything is there."

Jason shrugged. "Well it's our best bet. _And_ we got bad boy supreme here."

Leo grinned "Yeah you got that right! Let's go!" Leo lead the way and they managed to avoid any nasty monsters.

They arrived at the store, panting for breath since they had been running for their lives from a minotaur. It was too crowded to fight without drawing attention and exposing the secrets of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter to the mortals.

Leo leaned against the wall beside Jason. "Whew! That minotaur almost caught you Sparky!"

Jason chuckled, still panting. "Well _yeah_, I can't run like you! Can _anything_ catch you?"

"Nope!" Leo walked over to the aisle with electrical equipment. Jason cluelessly looked around.

"Um. Leo you actually understand this stuff?" The son of Hephaestus nodded in confirmation. Jason shuddered. Leo might seem aloof and stupid, but he knew his stuff. He probably knew a lot more than Jason.

Thankfully, the blonde wasn't absorbed in the merchandise like his comrade was. He almost missed it.

One of the customer-helpy people (what are they called again?) which had been standing at the opposite end of the aisle stuck her tongue out. It definitely wasn't a human tongue—probably dragon or empousa. Jason shifted his feet nervously and pulled lightly on Leo's arm.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Leo? I think we should go." Leo looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wha—Why? It's all here! I doubt I've ever seen a place with all the exact stuff I need in one shelf!"

Jason shifted his weight again nervously. "L-Leo I don't think we're safe here."

"What are you talking abo—" Jason just had time to register what had happened. How had he _not_ seen her before?! The empousa he had been looking at had snuck behind his friend and quickly knocked him unconscious.

Unfortunately, Jason didn't have the time to reach into his pocket and pull out _Ivlius_ as another monster knocked him out from behind. Both bodies crumpled to the ground beside each other, unconscious.

_**Nico**_

Percy and he walked up on deck to find Jason, so they could make sure it was _Ivlius_ that completed the trio. Instead, when they reached the top of the stairs, they found the deck empty.

"Oh right. Jason went looking for Leo." Nico nodded, remembering the uncharacteristic way in which the son of Hephaestus had disappeared.

"Check his cabin? Leo's?"

"Both." And so they went down to check the cabins for Jason, finding him in neither of them. _Where is Sparky? Leo?_

"Maybe Leo went to get some stuff for repairs on the ship?" Nico said this hopefully yet not fully confident.

Percy however accepted the conclusion without hesitance. "Well it _is_ just like Leo to go crazy over the ship. Jason probably followed him. Let's just check belowdecks _one_ last time. They walked down the stairs again.

_**Nico/Percy**_

This time something caught Nico's glance that he hadn't noticed before. The door to the drop zone was slightly open. He pushed it open and motioned for Percy to follow. Inside, in one corner there was a backpack. Nico checked the small computer in the wall for the last few uses of the hatch.

"According to Festus... the hatch was opened just 10 minutes ago! They've left the ship!" Percy looked up as the son of Hades said this.

"They could be in danger... gods why would they _do_ this?!" Percy was evidently in disbelief. He paced the room. "Couldn't they just get off the hull? The hull is for big group quests! Ugh!"

Nico grinned, seeing his friend in obvious distress and frustration. He put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Hey don't worry. Those two can take care of themselves. Jason's a great fighter and Leo can handle flames and a huge hammer even if he's not a fighter." Percy's expression softened as he looked at Nico's smile.

"Y... Yeah I guess. I trust them."

Nico nodded. "We'll just wait for Jay to return to examine _Ivlius_. Till then, let's catch up with Frank. I have a feeling Piper's roped him in as well."

Percy shuddered at the thought of Piper applying makeup on the brawny boy. _Thank the gods it's just braiding._

Nico pushed Piper's door open lightly, knocking on it. Piper waved and returned to furiously braiding a mannequin head. Hazel made a face to Nico and Percy that looked somewhat like she was pleading for help.

Frank was in the back corner, legs crossed and leaning on the wall. He was obviously bored, and Hazel probably threatened to burn the stick if he left.

Frank put two fingers to his forehead. "Hey Percy, Nico." Percy walked over beside him.

"So how long have they been... doing this?" Percy had the nerve to grin.

"Hours and hours. So glad you came." He shot Nico a look that said: _Get me outta here!_

Percy laughed. "Well see ya!" He made for the door, but Frank moved fast as lightning, blocking the exit. He grabbed Percy by the wrist and pulled him back into the room.

"Oh heck no. You're not leaving me in here alone."

Percy smirked. "Alright alright." Nico also grinned a little.

"So Frank... I still have to threaten you huh? About Hazel?" Frank froze when the son of death said this. Percy was quite astonished but then he smirked more.

Nico went up to the taller boy and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward. He narrowed his eyes so they looked quite terrifying as he looked at Frank's wide eyes. _Good. He's scared._ "Frank Zhang. If you _ever_ so much as hurt a hair on my sister's head, I swear I will kill you and send you to the Fields of Punishment—trust me, I practically run the place—and have you locked up for all of eternity.

It pleased Nico to see the terror in the other boy's eyes. Meanwhile Percy was practically losing it. He was banging on the walls in a fit of laughter.

Frank gulped. "I—I swear on th-the River Hazel that I will not hurt Styx—I-I mean I swear on the Hazel Styx that I will not hurt River! I..."

Percy couldn't control it anymore. He was quite literally rolling on the floor.

Nico raised an eyebrow, struggling to keep a serious face. "What was that?"

"I Styx on the River swear that I will not hurt Hazel. Er..." Nico grinned. _He's scared. I've done my job._

"Hey don't worry." Nico lightly patted Frank on the shoulder. "I trust you. It's just kinda normal for a brother to scare his sister's boyfriend. Don't take it personally."

Frank sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Hazel's lucky to have you."

Piper meanwhile was fuming. "IF YOU GUYS ARE _DONE_ WITH YOUR LOVELY LITTLE DRAMA, CAN YOU _PLEASE_ SHUT UP SO I CAN TEACH THESE UNCULTURED PEASANTS HOW TO BRAID?!" Annabeth shot Percy a painful look.

_Heh. For once, no one can save them from Piper._

"Well ok then." Nico awkwardly left, pulling Percy and Frank after him, since Hazel had silently told them to save themselves and promised not to burn the firewood.

Outside, Percy laughed even louder, causing Nico to roll his eyes.

"Perce... are you alright? Don't forget to breathe."

And the six demigods continued with their lives, unaware of their two friends in great need of their help.

**And now you see why I put in Nico... so I could have the nice cliffhanger! *More maniacal laughter.* Sorry not sorry guys.**

**Just to make it clear (in case it wasn't already) when Nico and Percy saw the hatch history, they thought Jason and Leo had gone through that 10 minutes ago, but in reality Leo tried to escape 10 minutes ago and then Jason flew him back and then they jumped off the hull just seconds before Nico and Percy came on deck. So if they just looked down from the ship, they could have seen them on the streets.**

**Anyway please review for free cyber donuts (cookies are done to death) and for me to continue. :D**


	6. Forever?

**Chapter 6: Forever?**

**Heeyyyyy again a mix of the storylines in this chapter. You guys are spoiled *Hmph* I don't even make a review requirement for a new chapter... or make you wait. It kinda makes the cliffhangers pointless.**

**Jk I love you guys.**

_**Leo**_

Leo awoke in a white-stoned prison. Thankfully, he wasn't chained. His thoughts clouded. _Getting supplies... oh yeah Jason said we weren't safe... JASON!_ Panic took the son of Hephaestus as he whipped his head back and forth, hoping to find his best friend in the room with him.

His eyes rested on a huddled blond figure in the opposite corner. "Jason..." his voice was weak. He quickly crawled over and collapsed against the wall beside the blonde. "Jason?"

Two blue eyes looked up into his brown ones. "Leo... Leo!"

Leo laughed in relief. "Yeah it's me. You were right, we're definitely not safe. I shoulda heard you out. My fault." Jason waved it away.

"But we gotta escape... _alive_. You ok?"

"I'm fine. You seem fine too." The son of Hephaestus slowly got to his feet and regained his balance. "Here." He offered Jason a hand, which he gratefully accepted.

_Dang he's heavy... or maybe "Dang I'm weak and wimpy."_

"Thanks. I think I'm balanced again." Saying this, the son of Jupiter shifted his feet.

"No need to thank me. I just hope we can get outta he—" Leo's words were interrupted when a tall centaur opened a huge door, one which Leo had not noticed earlier (both the door and the centaur).

The two captive demigods instantly turned to stare at the tall, muscular horse-man. He spoke.

"Rest up. You fight in the afternoon. And every day from now on... forever." He left without another word. That made Leo nervous.

"F-Fight?" He stared at Jason with an inquiring look.

"Ugh I'm guessing we'll be forced to fight for sport and entertainment. It happened once on one of my old quests, but I got off easy... we're gonna need a lot of good luck to live through this."

_**Nico/Percy**_

The last night was weird. But not in a bad way. After they had escaped Piper's lecture, they headed down to the common room to crash in. Percy had brought it up and no one objected. They spent the night watching stupid DVD's and pretty much laughing their asses off—yes a son of Hades could do that just as well as anyone else.

Every now and then, there was the nagging worry for Jason and Leo. Nico managed to push it back (it wasn't hard, considering how hard he was laughing). There was a ton of soda and popcorn. At one point they were even playing truth-or-dare, and each of them took turns doing crazy things while the other two hugged each other, laughing uncontrollably.

The trio had somehow managed to support each other as they staggered back to Percy's cabin, where they all collapsed—Percy on his bed, Frank on the top bunk bed (_no idea why that's even in the room_), and Nico on the floor beside Percy's bed.

Now the son of Hades was sleepily opening his eyes as sunlight filtered in the room through the blue curtains. The first thing he saw was Percy's hand hanging off the side of the bed, right on top of Nico's face. He lightly pushed it to one side as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Percy? Frank?" There were no responses. Both were sound asleep, which brought a mischievous grin to Nico's face.

He stood up less sleepily and nudged Percy.

"Five more minuuuuuuuu—Nico?" The last part was because he had actually opened his eyes. The last night passed through Percy's mind. He laughed, seeing that Nico's shirt still had _PARTY ANIMAL!_ written on it in red.

"Still need to check if Jason and Leo are back." Nico reminded Percy of their two missing companions, and proceeded to climb the ladder up to Frank. He sat down beside the big guy and nudged him in the stomach. "Frank? Frank. Frank!"

Finally the boy opened his eyes and sat up. "Heey. Are they back?" Nico shrugged, as he made his way back to the floor followed by Frank. Nico sprinted to the bathroom and attempted to lock the door, but Frank and Percy stopped him.

"Nicooooooooo..." Percy whined, causing Nico to laugh. The other two squeezed into the tiny space in front of the basin. "Hmph. Challenge accepted."

Frank and Percy grabbed their toothbrushes and waited for Nico to do the same, which he did timidly. "Um... Perce? Are we all gonna... do it at the same time?"

Percy and Frank both nodded, with serious faces as if their honor depended on this. Both squeezed the toothpaste onto their toothbrush. "Nico?"

"Ah sorry." The shortest boy had zoned out again. He squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and held it up. _This isn't going to end well._ "Well let's start."

It went exactly how Nico expected. Percy (who was standing behind Nico) had to bend forward to spit in the basin, and instead of pushing him out of the way, he just leaned forward, smashing Nico flat against the marble counter. "Ack! Prrrrc!" He managed to scream with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Srry!" No one could actually speak fluently as of yet. Percy gave Nico a little more space. Frank was next.

He took a step forward, landing him next to Percy, but since Nico was there before, the short boy was squished between Frank and Percy.

"Mmf!" Frank grinned. _Bastard! He's doing this on purpose!_

Percy grinned too. _Him too?!_

Finally all three simultaneously spit all the disgusting toothpaste out into the basin and washed their faces. Nico was surprisingly chuckling, as the three walked into the corridor _slightly_ less hungover than before. When they groggily stumbled into the mess hall, all eyes were turned on them. Well actually just six.

Hazel gasped, seeing Nico's shirt. "P-Party animal?! What the heck Nico!" Nico sheepishly grinned. "And Frank! You look... slightly different. Hangover?" The burly kid nodded in response. "What did you guys do?! And why are you all coming out of _Percy_'s cabin?!"

Piper flashed Annabeth a grin and mouthed the word: _threesome_, which Annabeth then whispered into the ear of a very confused Hazel, only confusing her more.

"Ok. _What_ is a threesome?!"

Piper sighed in defeat. "Nothing... nothing Hazel." Nico flashed her a thankful look. He didn't need his sister shipping him with other guys. "By the way are Jason and Leo with you guys?"

Nico shook his head. "They disappeared last night. We thought they'd be back by now but I guess we're rescuing them from whatever they got themselves into." He stuffed a dark-colored pancake into his mouth right after he finished saying this. He had a thing for black food, even more than Percy's thing for blue food.

Percy was the most worried of all. "Oh gods what if they're hurt? Or worse... dea—"

"Don't say it!" Nico managed to stop him over his mouthful of black pancake. "I already said it. They can protect themselves, we just gotta find them."

"Look who's Mr. Optimism now?" Annabeth flashed a grin at Nico, who scowled. "Ooh _and_ a party animal?"

Rather than scowling more, Nico broke into a maniacal grin. "Ya better believe it." Piper started fanning herself and muttered something along the lines of: _so sexy_.

"Well... unexpected responses... I guess we'd better go look for them?" Percy cut in before his girlfriend and bestie could get into dirty jokes. Nico nodded, gravely. "Be on deck when you're ready."

_**Jason**_

They had taken turns resting. Leo would sleep for an hour, then Jason, and so on. It was easy to support the scrawny son of Hephaestus when he slept. At the moment, they had both rested up to the point where they actually felt decently energetic.

Of course, that was exactly when the centaur opened the door and dragged the two out. (Literally dragged... on the ground.) He squeezed Leo's wrists, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Jason tried to pry the hand off of his friend's bony arm, but centaurs have an iron grip.

"Oh this is nothing compared to what you're to face." The two demigods locked eyes, both equally terrified for their lives and each other's.

They were brought into a large arena. A coliseum of sorts. There were monsters all around, and they had been thrown in the South gate. As soon as they skidded to a stop, Jason scrambled over to Leo.

"You ok?!"

"I've been worse. Help?" The son of Jupiter gladly helped him to his feet and they stood together, shoulder to shoulder to face whatever their fate was.

The north gate rose slowly and Jason gulped. It wasn't like him to be afraid, but amphitheatres brought it out. Out of the gate, walked a huge giant. Alcyoneus to be precise.

Fear took him. _We can't defeat a frikkin giant without a god!_ Then a stentorian voice shook the earth. "THE FIRST ROUND! SURVIVE FOR TEN MINUTES AGAINST THE MIGHTY" _Thanks, I need to be reminded._ "THE POWERFUL ALCYONEUS!"

Leo was trembling with fear.

"OI! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP! WITH MY BARE FISTS! AHAHAHA!"

_The giant has armor. Imperial gold. The demigods only have combat boots (useful), leather jackets (why not), a coin-sword (yay!), and a belt (yay again!)._ Thankfully they were given some gleaming armor as well. Jason's fit perfectly. Unfortunately since both sets were the same size, Leo's was far too large for his chest, but he managed. He kept the toolbelt tight around his thin waist for a weapon.

_BEEP!_

Alcyoneus immediately charged at the duo, causing both to roll to their right. They immediately took off as fast as their feet could carry them. _Survive._ They were alive.

Leo shot balls of fire as he ran, but they only made their pursuer angrier. Jason had an idea. He wrapped his arms around Leo's chest and pushed off like a rocket into the sky. Leo sighed.

"Oh thanks man... probably just saved my hide."

"I can't keep this up for ten minutes. He'll kill us. We need a battle plan."

"Ok I got it. I can give you support with guns and fire, but as you know I'm weak, so I need you to protect me physically from combat. Just promise you won't get too hurt."

Jason nodded. "I'll keep you safe."

The son of Jupiter lowered them to the ground slowly, and they had to flee to avoid Alcyoneus's instantaneous charge.

"Jason! HELP!" Leo had been caught somehow. He was desperately fighting with fire for his life, and dodging attacks, but he was cornered.

"LEO!" Jason flew to his rescue and used the winds to blow him away to safety. He used _Ivlius_ in sword form to hold off the giant, but he was losing.

That is, until Leo shot a huge, consistent ray of flames at his attacker. Jason ran back and regrouped with the fire user. They exchanged grateful nods, and continued to evade their pursuer.

They actually managed to keep each other safe for about 6 minutes, but then everything went wrong. The giant caught Leo again. Leo tried to burn his way out of the grip which was starting to squeeze his ribs. The only thing that happened as a result is Leo's shirt getting burnt, and Jason getting terrified for his friend's health.

Jason ran toward the giant, hoping to save Leo. He jumped up like a spring, blasting upward like a bird. He wrapped his arms around Leo.

"Hold still! I'm getting you out of here!" He heard a crunch. _Oh gods, Leo's ribs are cracking._

Leo let out a heart rending scream. "JASON!" Jason on the other hand felt like crying. If he failed his friend now, he could die. He used all his power to summon lightning into the sky. A storm whirled.

"Leo! Do you have enough strength for some flames?"

Leo screamed again in agony. "I'll try—AHHH!" Jason choked down a sob as he brought down lightning on the huge giant, as Leo simultaneously burst into flames. Both attacks (if they had not been expertly controlled) could have killed both demigods.

Alcyoneus dropped Leo, cueing Jason in to grab him and slow their fall greatly. As soon as they touched the ground, Leo collapsed on Jason. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck for support.

"Ahh..." Jason nearly forgot. Nearly.

"How do you feel? It isn't too bad is it? Oh gods..." Jason was more worried than ever, holding Leo upright and keeping him erect.

"I guess it _is_... but don't worry for me. He's charging again." And he was. At Jason, who was too busy holding up Leo to run for his life, like he would have if he was the only one involved. But there was Leo. And he couldn't leave him behind.

"I'm not leaving you Leo." _Oh gods we're dead._ He shut his eyes and held Leo tight, preparing for the pain. But it never came. He opened his eyes. Alcyoneus had stopped his punch, but he didn't look happy about it.

"IF THIS WASN'T A SURVIVAL MATCH, BOTH OF YOU WOULD BE DEAD NOW! PESKY DEMIGODS!" Jason smiled. Then he laughed. He couldn't believe it.

"We're saved Leo! We're saved!" Leo weakly chuckled.

"Idiot. Should have left me. You got lucky this time."

"Never." Leo sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I guess I might as well let you play hero if it results in my welfare." Leo weakly hobbled at Jason's side. The South gate was opened again, and they walked back to their "cell" with no help from the _lovely_ centaur. Once they reached, Leo collapsed. Jason caught him before his head could hit the hard stone floor.

"Careful!" He picked Leo up, then sat down in the corner, lowering Leo so he was leaning his back mostly against the wall, but partially on Jason's chest. "There. Better?"

"A little I guess."

There was a little ambrosia in one corner. _Thank Jupiter... we both need that._ Jason leaned over and picked up the six cubes.

"Here Leo open your mouth." Leo complied. "Found some ambrosia." Leo ate 3 cubes, but shook his head when Jason tried to feed him more.

"Jay. You need it just as much as I do. I won't heal up at the cost of your health." Jason tried to argue, but Leo stopped it there. "No. Jason you can't sacrifice everything for me."

"But..."

"No." Jason reluctantly ate the remaining three cubes of ambrosia. Instant relief spread through his body.

"You needed it more than I did." Leo put both hands up.

"Ok ok I give up Jason." Jason smirked.

"I win."

**Ok that was kinda a fluffy chapter. Lots of overprotectiveness from Jason. Nico and all of them are going to be the focus of the next Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review for free cyber **_**donuts**_**! Well see you guys next chapter.**


	7. A Search

**Chapter 7: A Search**

**Hi**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

**This chapter is going to be completely about Nico, Percy, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel. Maybe a bit of Jason. Oh! And I changed my mind about the time period! It's after BoO's storyline and Leo comes back, but Calypso is back at camp, while they are off to save the world from Gaea's second attack.**

**And just to clear: no Perico or Jaseo.**

_**Nico**_

Again. They were on the run _again_. He had lost track of what was chasing him, since there was always something to flee. Frank and Percy were with him, while Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were in a separate group.

"Frank! Can you fly us out of here?!" Percy seemed desperate to get to safety. He had a much lower stamina than the son of Hades, who said nothing but tried to help Percy keep up.

"Y-Yeah!" Frank concentrated. First he changed into a lion, then he managed a giant eagle. He picked up the two remaining heroes in his talons as he flew higher and higher.

Percy sighed in relief. "Th-Thanks. Whew!"

Just then an arrow buried itself in Frank's left wing, causing him to let out a high-pitched eagle noise. Nico's face darkened. Percy was in panic.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Yo shut up." Nico was trying to concentrate. _I can save them._ He succeeded. In an instant, he had shadow traveled them all to the ground, Frank in human form now. "Oh gods..." His vision blurred. He hadn't risked this since he had returned alive with Reyna. Even now he had almost slipped into the shadows.

Percy reached out to pat him on the back, but he stared in horror as his hand passed through. "Nico! Dam it!" Nico struggled but he took a physical form.

"Sorry. I haven't risked it since the Giant War."

Percy quite literally punched him in the jaw, turning his head to the left. Nico was in disbelief, and he slowly raised his hand to his face. "Percy?"

"DUDE! You could have died! I thought we agreed no more shadow travel for at _least_ six months! And... sorry. You ok?"

Nico grinned. "Of course I'm ok. Your punches are _weak_." Percy scowled.

In all the shadow travel drama, they had forgotten about Frank, who still had an arrow in his arm. He was holding the wound and groaning.

"Frank! Here let me take the arrow out!" Percy slowly pulled the arrow out of Frank's bicep, as the taller boy moaned. Nico took out a vial of ambrosian salve.

"Here." He applied it over Frank's bicep, and the wound closed instantaneously.

"Th-Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it." They dashed off before more monsters could find them. They checked every mechanic store in town. Nico had looked everywhere, until he sighted a small figure in a dark alley. "Perce!" He whispered loudly, immediately getting the attention of the son of Poseidon.

The three walked into the alley. "L-Leo?" Frank was the one to call out. _Frank has a stutter... that's another "con"... three more and I'm interfering with "Frazel"... unicorns are fabulous... what am I even thinking?_ The son of Hades snapped out of his thoughts. _No no I'm not interfering with Frazel. I trust Frank._

When they reached the place they had sighted the shadowy figure, there was nothing there. They had reached the end of the alley. "Leo?"

"Over here..." Leo's voice came as weak and without humor. All three turned simultaneously, but instead of a scrawny boy, they turned to face a huge cyclops. As in huge in comparison to cyclops. He was probably twenty-five feet tall, and his rippling muscles put Frank to shame. Percy reached into his pocket, and Nico reached toward his belt for his sword, but his hand passed through. _Damn it! _He struggled to take physical form again. He quickly took some ambrosia, so he could stay solid effortlessly again. He drew _Ghostwalk_ and waited.

Percy uncapped _Riptide_. Frank just aimed an arrow. The cyclops laughed.

"You think those pesky weapons can deal with the likes of _me_?!" He smashed the ground at his feet where Nico had been standing. Luckily, the demigod's training kicked in just then and he rolled to the right. He stabbed the blade into the cyclops's wrist, bringing a satisfying cry of pain. While Nico held him down, Frank let the arrows loose, five at a time, only taking about two seconds to shoot. _Dang... heh Dang Zhang._

The cyclops found thirty masterfully-shot arrows in his chest. Sadly, the cyclops's rage caused him to swat Nico to one side. Percy yelped. "Nico!" Nico got up and jumped with amazing agility onto the back of his enemy. He held onto the skin as he stabbed multiple times.

A huge body fell to the ground, and ichor spilled all around the body of the dissolving cyclops. Nico jumped off before the body hit the ground. He rolled as he hit the ground and ended up beside Frank as he got to his feet.

Frank grinned. "Nice, Di Angelo." Nico grinned.

"You're not a bad shot either. Percy? You alright?" Percy was standing in the corner of the alley.

He seemed as if he had been zoned out, and he had just snapped out of it. "Huh? S-Sorry... I'm so sorry you guys! I... I don't know what happened to me... you had to fight alone. I'm so sorry. I... guess I was off guard." Nico groaned.

"Perce it's not your fault. We all have those days." Nico put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Don't worry."

"Thanks... thanks man." He put the cap back on the blade, turning it back into a pen.

They fled the alleyway before the cyclops could reform. Sure the doors of death were closed, but once you actually fight with reforming monsters, you never—_never_—stick around too long.

They stopped sprinting three blocks away. "Man that was kinda scary." Frank didn't talk much, but when he spoke, he spoke the truth. _It was scary._

"Oh really? What could _possibly_ give you _that_ crazy idea?" Nico's sarcasm was biting, but it was obvious that he didn't mean it. Percy was leading them now, as they walked, still panting from the run. Percy didn't stop when Nico did, so the shorter boy had to reach out and grab his arm. "Percy." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Don't move."

In a moment, they were surrounded. The spirits seemed like ghosts. Percy's eyes were wide, and it was obvious that he wanted to make a break for it (they all did), but they all knew that would be the death of them. Percy obviously knew what was good for him, since he obeyed Nico's command.

"Do as I say. Please." Both demigods nodded in submission.

_**Percy**_

The arai moved in. Frank was the only one who hadn't faced them before. Both Nico and Percy had been through Tartarus. "_Tell us children... has your life been miserable? Have you thought of the pain you have caused others?"_ Percy immediately remembered. Calypso. Reyna. Hylla. Circe. Geryon. Zoe. Bianca. Nico. Of course he had thought about it. More than that, it was the only thing he thought of for quite some time. _Thankfully Nico has forgiven me. I still haven't talked to Calypso..._

Nico was the first to speak. "Leave us." Percy truly admired the guy's courage. After all, he did owe Nico his life... from the Titan war... the Giant war... and the fight with the _Anemoi Thuellai_... probably several more times. "I command all the arai to return to Tartarus." His words held tremendous power. Percy remembered the weak boy he had found years ago. He was gone. Nico was a man—correction, boy—of power.

"_You think you can control us boy—"_

"Leave." His words made the ground shake. Literally. Several skeletal arms shot out of cracks in the ground and dragged the arai down into the Underworld, as they wailed in anger. "Ok you can move now."

Percy exhaled. He felt his chest heaving from the relief. "You saved us again. Wow."

"Meh. It's what I do."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Hazel told me about your thing with skeletons but... I never believed it until now." Nico flashed him a grin, which probably scared the son of Mars shitless.

"Did she tell you I can also kill you just by turning you into a ghost? Or send you to the Fields of Punishment and let my father and Orcus deal with you." Frank opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Again. Percy couldn't help chuckling as he watched Nico intimidate his sister's boyfriend.

Seeing Frank's state, Nico obviously felt mercy for the tough guy. "I'm kidding. I _can_ but I'd never do it to any of you." Frank's breaths came easier. "I did it in front of Reyna... and accidentally scared her with trauma from her past."

Percy nearly choked. "You scared Reyna? That's intense."

"I know... she made me promise to never do it in front of her again."

"I can imagine. Anyway we better keep moving before they come back and try to suck us dry." His face reddened as soon as the last words left his mouth. _Oh gods... I probably just called in so many dirty jokes..._

Frank put a hand on his mouth, and the sounds coming from his mouth were _quite_ comical. Even Nico had a grin.

Percy blushed more. "N-No! I didn't mean... ugh you guys are the worst." Nico grinned.

"So... you're boning immortal spirits now? Perce your standards are falling!"

Frank started laughing even harder, once the son of Hades said that part. Percy's face had an expression that made all the jokes worth it. "N-Nico!"

Nico smirked more. "Yeeeees?" Percy scowled. "Ok ok I get it." He seemed satisfied at that.

"Good." His face became slightly less pink.

Frank broke the silence. "I see some gryphons circling. Let's go."

"We better."

"Hold up. I think I can..." The son of Mars transformed into a large pegasus—larger than average, but not as large as _Lord_ Pegasus.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Dang..." He climbed on with little difficulty, and offered a hand to Percy. "C'mon."

Percy took his hand and pulled himself up behind Nico. "Ok ready Frank." Frank neighed and flew up with strong wings. Percy had to hold Nico's waist to keep himself from plummeting to his death. Nico understood, and didn't fight his grip.

"You ok Perce?" The son of death sounded worried.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. It's just... Zeus's realm and all. Aren't you scared?" It was a legitimate question. They were both children of the big three, and their parents didn't get along with Zeus.

"Remember? Jason made him promise not to hurt any demigod unless they were malicious... so... you shouldn't be scared, I _should_ but I'm not."

"Nico you're not malicious."

"I was. I kept Camp Jupiter secret. I didn't tell you who you were when you forgot. I've done so many things... I was aware, but meeting the Arai in Tartarus just magnified it."

Percy hugged Nico. Well more like he tightened his arms around his waist. "Nico don't. You did what you had to. The Arai mess with our heads. They reminded me of Calypso and... Bi... anca."

There was silence for a while after that, but Nico broke it. "Percy we talked about this. None of it is your fault. So don't."

Frank whinnied in protest of being left out of all the drama. Nico chuckled. It was weird seeing the formerly dark boy being so... happy... and communicative. _But hey. I'm not complaining!_ In fact, it was the opposite. Seeing Nico like this made Percy happy.

He hardly noticed when they landed, and Nico dismounted in front of him. Percy slowly slid off, and Frank turned back into a human.

"They must have been here. It's the last place in this city. If they were taken somewhere else... Hades help them. And Poseidon. And Ares I guess. And every other gods. Or any helpful Titans like Iapetus or Giants like Damesys."

Percy's heart filled with guilt when Nico said Iapetus's name. "Nico... about Bob. Thanks. If you hadn't told him to help us, we would have died down there. You saved my hide again." Nico patted him on the back.

"Yeah true. I do that a lot." He smirked. He did that a lot.

The trio walked into the store, and Percy walked up to the counter. "Um have you seen a tall blond superman-ish dude and a skinny other guy?"

"Huh?" He was so confused it was funny. But then Percy noticed his ears. They were pointed. The demigod backed away from the counter and grabbed Frank by the wrist.

"It's a trap. Run." Before they knew it, they were surrounded. By gryphons, chimerae, dracaenae, dragons, even a drakon, gemini, manticores, and a few minotaurs.

Their leader seemed to be one of the minotaurs, bigger and buffer than the other two. "It _is_ a trap young demigod. You are our second catch in two consecutive days. Lucky us!" _Jason and Leo!_

He targeted Frank first, and tackled the boy to the ground. He tried wrestling the minotaur but there was too much power. Then, he moved to Nico, who had dematerialized. _Not a bad idea._ The minotaur couldn't hit him, so he moved on to Percy. Like earlier Percy wasn't feeling particularly brave or strong. Just one punch made him crumple to the ground. He heard his name right before he passed out.

**Hi thanks for reading, please review!**

**This is one of Gaea's bases, hence the monsters. And the next chapter will be a mix of the storylines. Percy isn't exactly **_**weak**_ **he's just out of it.**


	8. Arena

**Chapter 8: Arena**

**Hi again. Not much to say here... except... nothing. For once.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

_**Percy**_

He awoke, being dragged along a cold, smooth marble floor. Nico's eyes were open. Frank's weren't. Nico whispered—a dry, raspy sound— "Psst! Perce!"

Percy looked to him, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"We gotta escape before they get us wherever they're going. It could be the death of us."

Percy grunted in agreement. The centaur was holding Nico by his shirt with one hand, and Percy in the other. Frank was somehow tangled in the tail. Apparently the centaur was only used to carrying two. Nico tilted his head. "Ready?"

Percy nodded in affirmation. They simultaneously pulled themselves out of the strong arms, and kicked the centaur in the neck and torso. He was overwhelmed. Nico's kick had hit a pressure point, and caused the centaur to black out.

Percy shook Frank awake, and Nico filled him in on what had happened. The son of Mars shakily got to his feet. "Well we better run before the guards find out something happened."

Nico nodded. "Let's go." They ran through the foreign passages. Running seemed to be all demigods did. And it was. Running for their lives from monsters. That _was_ a demigod's life. There were rooms behind the walls. Probably prisons. They skidded to a stop in front of a bronze door. Nico pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Nico where did you—"

"Son of Hades. I have my sources." Nico didn't even look to Percy as he said this.

The door opened, but it didn't budge. Percy and Nico rammed it together with their shoulders. "Agh! Nico it's no use. We need Frank's strength." The bulky son of war stepped up and rammed the door. It swung open.

"Not bad Zhang. Not bad at all." Frank seemed surprised (pleasantly so) at the comment from Nico.

They ran through the large gates and continued running until they reached a dead end. Percy looked around desperately. "Damnit! We're dead meat!" His thoughts were confirmed when a horde of hundreds of earthborn turned the corner and glared at the trio.

_**Leo/Jason**_

_Why can't Jason let it go..._ The blonde had been worrying for Leo for hours now, even though the son of Hephaestus was almost completely fine.

"You broke a _ton_ of bones in the fight! You can't just be _fine_!" Jason glared him down, until Leo dropped his gaze.

"Jason, I just... I'm fine. Why are you so worried about me?" Jason's expression looked as if the son of Jupiter found it hard to digest that he had actually asked.

"Firstly, why _wouldn't_ I?! You're my friend and you came _extremely_ close to death. And also... if I had done my job and protected you... none of that would have happened." Leo immediately gripped the taller boy's shoulder. "But of course I had to be an idiot and leave you unguarded for a minute... If you died, I never could have forgiven myself." Jason's voice was shaky.

"Jason, you can't blame yourself. You did what you thought was right." Jason met his eyes. "Besides, it's not like I actually _need_ protecting. I got this bad boy." Leo rolled his sleeve up and flexed his nonexistent bicep, causing Jason to scoff.

"Ok next time, I'll just stand on the side and watch your _bad boys_ fight off the giant. Without interfering. At all." Leo's face paled.

"H-Hey you know I was kidding right. Any protection is appreciated."

Jason smirked and smacked the scrawny boy in the back. Leo winced, and Jason immediately remembered the broken spine. "I-I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Leo grinned and nodded at his friend's concern.

At that moment, the door swung open, and a minotaur trudged in. Jason put an arm around Leo protectively. Leo wasn't about to complain.

"Tem minutes. You fight in ten minutes." He left and slammed the door behind him.

Jason loosened his grip around Leo's shoulders. "B-But you can't fight!"

Despite Jason's protests, Leo got to his feet and nudged himself in the ribs and spine. "I'm fine."

"Y-You sure?" Jason stood up and checked to make sure Leo wasn't bleeding anywhere.

"Sure I'm sure. We better get ready for the fight." Instantaneously, a wooden chest appeared in the far corner. Leo ran to it and opened it. "More armor huh?"

He tossed Jason the bigger set of armor, and the blonde expertly attached the breastplate and all the other stuff. _I keep forgetting that he was a praetor..._ Leo picked up the smaller set.

"Hey check this out! They actually got my size this time!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know they _made_ breastplates that tiny."

"Hey shut up." Leo put on the breastplate with some hardship. "Ok I guess we're ready." He lightly punched Jason's imperial gold chest, only causing his fist to hurt. "Owww..."

The minotaur appeared again and motioned for the demigods to follow him. Leo was relieved. _At least this one isn't dragging us._

They emerged in a completely different arena. This one wasn't a desert like the last. There were four "islands" with steep cliffs reaching down into nothingness. Between the islands, there was nothing. Literally. There was only air, and a pit so deep that anyone—even Jason—would be killed if he fell.

Their opponent wasn't a giant. _Thank Hephaestus._ But it wasn't a pushover either. Their opponent—opponents—were a group, rather a legion, of twelve-feet-tall Hyperborean Giants. Jason was glad they were on the opposite island from them. The farther they were, the better. Then one of them stepped forward on the air and started to slowly walk on the air. _Oh right! They can walk on air, but it takes a long time!_

Meanwhile Leo panicked and shot a huge flame at the frontmost giant, killing him.

"Leo! We can't defeat them head on. We have to run and pick them off. The air can help us."

"It's moments like these when I love that you're the son of Jupiter." Jason lifted Leo with the winds and quite literally threw him over to the next island. "ACK!" He fell with a thud, causing Jason to wince and grin at the same time. He shot another giant with lightning, then bolted over the air to Leo's side.

"Come on! Flames!" They simultaneously shot fire and lightning. Jason pushed them back with the winds. There were about thirty of them to start. Now there were only twenty-two **(TWENTY-TWO! Idk I just like that song.)** thanks to the powerful and endless attacks.

Jason pulled out _Ivlius_ and transformed it to javelin form. The farther the giants were, the safer. He locked spears with one of the leading enemies who had managed to reach the island alive. The Hyperborean was strong. _Very_ strong.

Jason yelped as the Hyperborean slowly started to overpower him. "Leo! Help!" Leo charged and pulled a celestial bronze dagger out of his belt as he ran. He leaped up and stabbed it into the Giant's hand, making him drop the spear, which rolled into the endless pit. Then, he shot fire to blind the giant as he grabbed Jason and retreated to a safe distance.

Jason caught his breath and charged the giant, stabbing it in the gut, watching it disintegrate into golden dust. "Thanks. I didn't know you could use a knife."

"I can, but I speed-fight. Not straight-up combat. So not on your level unless I use my agility." He shot one last ball of fire.

"Let's move." the son of Hephaestus nodded in agreement, as Jason wrapped his arm around Leo's skinny waist, and carried him over to the next island. Leo put the knife back in his belt.

He shot more waves of red flames, killing off more and more of the giants. They had done it! Just one more. Jason hit him with lightning, causing the giant to drop into the endless pit.

He high-fived his comrade, who was smirking like a madman. "Whoo! Jason you da man!"

Their spirits plummeted when the ground started shaking, throwing them both off balance. Jason put his arm around Leo's thin frame, protectively. They were both terrified.

Out of the opposite island gate, a huge automaton dragon appeared. "Leo! How do we take the machine down?"

The son of Hephaestus stammered nervously. "I c-can't tell from here! I-I need to get closer! S-Sorry!" Jason felt bad for making Leo nervous.

"Hey it's ok. I'll fly you around him." Jason lifted the unprepared demigod and hurled him toward the dragon, as he screamed at him to wait. _Oops._

Leo landed on the dragon. _Oops again._ The dragon turned its head and glared at the weak-looking hero on its back. Leo's expression was helpless. He ducked to avoid the dragon's fire breath.

Jason gulped as he watched his friend fight for his life. Leo pulled a huge hammer out of his belt and slammed it into the dragon head with tremendous force. While the beast was stunned, Leo quickly opened its main control panel in its neck and disarmed its fire breath. "HaHA! YOU'RE NOT GETTING LEO VALDEZ SUCKER!" He pulled the main cord, and shut the dragon down. "You coming Sparky?"

Jason was on him faster than he could think. "Are you hurt? Burns?"

"No no I'm fine. Let's leave before something else tries to kill us." Jason flew them back into the gate they had entered through. The same minotaur led them back to their rooms.

On the way, Jason heard footprints and a voice that _unmistakably_ belonged Nico di Angelo. _Well, prisons mess with your mind don't they?_

When they entered the room, Jason realized how weak he felt. He leaned on Leo, who readily accepted the responsibility of keeping the heavier hero upright. "You ok Jason?"

"Y-Yeah just a little tired... but... the _Argo II_... how will we...?" It was a question that had consumed both minds for the past day.

"We'll be lucky to survive another day... Jason I don't know if we _can_ get back to the ship. Unless the others save us, we're trapped forever.

_**Percy**_

There were hundreds of them. There was nowhere to run. Percy desperately looked pleadingly at Nico, who was trying his best to shadow travel them to safety. Finally, the son of Hades gasped and opened his eyes.

"I-I can't... I used so much energy lately." He drew his stygian iron blade. "I guess... we fight to the death."

Percy was shocked. "You can't be _serious_! They'll kill us!" One look from Nico shut him up. Percy drew _Riptide_ and Frank put five arrows on the bowstring.

Then it happened. The two swords started to glow, and Nico grinned. "This is why you should trust me." The two fighters charged through the earthborn, killing them by the dozens, as Frank provided irreplaceable support, occasionally morphing into a tiger and fighting those who cornered him. There was hope of survival. _We'll save them... we'll get out of here alive._

_**Jason**_

Leo had led the blonde to a corner, where he stood, still taking support from the walls.

"Hey Leo. Can I see that blade you used in the fight?" Leo pulled out the knife in question and held it out to the more experienced fighter who held it in both hands.

"I learned to use a knife early on, but I got this one at Camp Half-Blood."

"Not bad Leo Valdez. You are truly a man of many talents."

Then Jason did it. He didn't know what led him to do it, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out _Ivlius_. He tossed it, changing it to its sword form, placing the blade on his friend's bony chest. Leo put both hands up in surrender. "Whoa man! I don't wanna fight you!"

Jason blinked, as if snapping out of a trance. "S-Sorry. Sorry." He quickly moved the blade away from Leo, but there was something different about it. It made him feel powerful—more so than usual. It was glowing as well. "Something's happening. I feel that... _Ivlius_ is stronger now. We can escape."

**Hi again. So sorry for the late update! I got caught up in a lot of stuff and I tried to post this as early as possible. Anyway, Reyna is coming in soon (not next chapter, but probably the one after that)! And Reyco is happening! Please review!**


	9. Escape

**Chapter 9: Escape**

**Hi again. I tried to write this chapter as fast as I could so you guys wouldn't have too long to wait. ^_^ Oh and Nico (in this fic) is bisexual, not homosexual. Just to clear that up. Please read and Review!**

_**Leo**_

Leo watched in awe, as his friend cut a slit in the wall. "J-Jason?" Without responding, the blonde put _Ivlius_ back in his pocket (in coin form). He took a deep breath, the stepped forward and put his hands on the wall. He used all his strength and wedged open the crack with his bare hands. His arms were rippled with tense muscles. "Jason!" He finally got the crack about five feet open, when he stepped back and panted.

Leo took Jason's limp left arm and threw it over his scrawny shoulders. Jason gave a hint of a smile. "Thanks. I needed that."

Leo nodded his acknowledgement. "You... you just... pulled the _wall_ apart." Jason grinned at his companion's concern.

"Yeah. I told you. I feel stronger. Let's get outta here." The duo fled their prison through the parting in the wall, and kept running.

_**Nico**_

"That wasn't so bad!" Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's weak attempt at optimism. "Oh come on. We're alive, aren't we?"

"Yeah I'll give you that. Jason and Leo are close. I can sense it."

Percy nodded. "Let's keep look—" Just then, the scrawny son of Hephaestus bolted around the corner, panting. The son of death was the first to react.

"Leo! What in Hades—"

"Cyclopes! Dozens of them!" Leo was obviously worn out and tired from whatever this place had put him through. Nico helped him walk to the corner of the wall against which the trio had previously fought desperately for their lives.

"Rest here. We'll protect you from them."

"J-Jason's right behind me!" Immediately, Mr. Blond Superman came into view, similarly panting for breath. He instantaneously smiled, seeing his friends together.

"Cyclo—"

"We know. Stay with Leo." Percy helped him over beside Leo's slumped body.

"Percy... we can fight." Leo was the one to complain. Jason nodded.

"I feel stronger. I took out three Cyclopes with only a few swings. Oh and my "weapon" is glowing."

Nico grinned. "I'll explain everything later. For now, just rest. If we need help, we'll screams."

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but the biggest Cyclops turned the corner, and the words stopped as his throat dried up. "Ok."

Nico and Frank were the first to charge. Frank had turned into a huge stallion—as in nine feet huge—and Nico was expertly riding, _Ghostwalk_ unsheathed and glowing. The Cyclops let out a fierce roar, but he was only half finished when Nico sliced powerfully through his enormous chest. "Percy! We have you covered! Get in here!"

The son of Poseidon sprinted into battle, hiding behind Frank for protection. "How many more?!"

Leo shuddered and yelled back. "About sixty if I would guess!"

Nico cursed under his breath, earning him a disapproving whinny from Frank the Stallion. "We might need help! Be ready when we call!"

Just then, a horde of one-eyed giants turned the corner, and Nico fought for his life having been knocked off of Frank. He expertly killed seven great monsters, and was working on the eighth, when Percy chose to make his entrance. The two demigods stood back to back. "We're outnumbered."

"You think I don't see that?!" Nico's teeth were grinding on each other. He lunged forward and disposed of three more enemies. However, the seemingly endless number of Cyclopes had begun to overwhelm him and he was forced to retreat back to Percy. He backed up until his back was tightly against the taller demigod's. "Too many. Way too many. JASON!"

The cry was answered by none other than the former Roman _praetor_, Jason Grace. He swooped in to Nico's side, and took a stance, pushing his back against Nico's and Percy's shoulders. Surprisingly, but fortunately the Cyclopes had not advanced yet. If they had, the trio would undoubtedly have been dead. The white stallion also pushed its way through the crowd, and changed back to human at their side. "Sorry I couldn't reach you sooner." He put an arrow on his string and prepared for battle.

Then one of the Cyclopes had obviously gotten impatient. He let out a terrifying battle call and charged forward. Frank shot him in the leg, slowing him. Nico leaped up on its body and stabbed it in the heart, or atleast where the heart _would_ be if Cyclopes had a heart—do they? The rest all closed in, and Percy and Jason were also fighting for their lives.

"AH!" Nico turned faster than lightning. Ironic since it was the son of lightning that had been stabbed.

Percy was already busy protecting him from more harm. "Jason? Jason!"

"Ahh..." Jason was trying his best to lift his sword arm. Finally he succeeded and took a stance back to back with Percy.

"Jason! You can't _fight_ now!" The taller obviously ignored him and continued to fight through Cyclopes. There were only ten left now.

Nico immediately stood protectively in front of the three others. He concentrated until he thought his mind would explode. But thankfully it didn't. And the Cyclopes had turned a deathly gray color. They shrieked in pain, but nothing happened as Nico quickly transformed them into mere ghosts in the Fields of Punishment. Unlike Tartarus, they would need _special_ permission to leave.

The son of Hades felt himself start to fall, but Percy caught him. "Nico that was amazing." Nico smiled in response.

"Thanks. I try." Then they both remembered their friend's injury.

Nico whipped his head around to see Jason with his arm around Frank for support. Leo was sprinting their way. He immediately took Jason's other side. The son of Jupiter managed to weakly smile. The two laid him down on the cold marble floor, and everyone knelt beside him.

Leo hurriedly pulled a few ambrosia cubes out of his pocket. "H-Here." He gently pushed them into Jason's mouth. "I'll take a look at the wound."

He lightly lifted Jason's shirt up, exposing the stomach. Nico shuddered. _Oh gods._ Jason's entire stomach was cut open. Blood was spilling out at an alarming rate. Leo nearly choked. Nico had to think quick. Thank Hades that Leo thought quicker.

The scrawny boy took off his shirt and wrapped the entire thing around Jason's stomach as a bandage—yes the wound was _that_ big. Frank, who was sitting beside Leo, put a heavy hand around the more obviously scrawny boy now, sharing some of his bodily warmth as Leo shivered. "Th-Thanks big g-guy." Frank pulled him in closer until he stopped shivering altogether.

An idea came to Nico's mind. He quickly unzipped his leather jacket. He walked over to Leo's side and draped it around his thin frame. Leo looked at his face incredulously and found a playful smile—something he _really_ didn't expect—and he also felt Nico's hand on his shoulder.

The son of Hephaestus smiled back and slowly put his bony arms into the warm sleeves—fleece on the inside. He nodded in thanks to Nico and started zipping the jacket, when Jason's hand touched his arm. "Water... please..." His voice was barely a croak, but it was enough to send Leo into a panic.

"Percy! Can you get any water?" Percy looked around quickly and passed his hand through the air, bringing a small amount to his hand. He lightly held it to Jason's mouth, and the wounded fighter gulped it down.

"Thanks guys... Sorry." Leo stopped Jason from apologizing more, ignoring the fact that the leather jacket was still unzipped, showing his scrawny physique. Nico at first saw muscles on the stomach. _Wait... Leo has abs?_ But then he realized those were the ribs showing. _Neeeeever mind. That makes more sense._

Leo stood up and draped Jason's arm around his shoulders, carrying him mostly. "Come on. Let's get out of here with our lives."

Frank nodded in agreement, and the rest of the group rose to their feet and began to go through the corridors, much slower now, because of Jason's wound. Not that Nico was complaining. As far as he knew, anyone in the group would gladly lay down their life for another. The same went for Jason.

_**Leo**_

Dang, Leo felt useless. First, he and Jason run for their lives from Cyclopes with _Jason_ bringing up the rear. Then he watches as his friends fight for his life as he stands still. _Then_ Jason gets injured.

He was forced out of his thoughts when Jason muttered something. "Huh?"

"I said thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Leo struggled to keep up with the others, still holding Jason up. Leo was the weakest physically, and it probably would have been faster if Frank had carried Jason, but Leo refused politely—well kind of—to leave Jason's side, and no one pressured him further. "A wimp's gotta do _something_ huh?"

Jason looked down at the ground, and continued to walk, leaning on Leo. Wow they had fallen behind. "Guys. Wait up." The skinny boy struggled and caught up to the other three.

Nico grunted. "I found a way out of here. Come on." They briskly walked behind Nico. _Somehow_ it didn't feel the same as running.

Percy let out a whoop as the group saw an opening less than a few yards away. They scrambled out of the death trap and found themselves back in the store—same aisle where Leo and Jason had disappeared. Leo's stomach nearly twisted. When he talked, it was a dry, raspy whisper. "We need to get out of here!"

Frank nodded in agreement, and he put Jason's other arm around his muscular shoulders. This time Leo didn't protest. Percy and Nico ran ahead, and the other demigods supported Jason as they came out closely behind them. When they exited the store, they found that it had only been a few minutes since Percy, Nico, and Frank had entered the store. So it had been about thirty minutes since Leo and Jason were trapped. Jason gasped, and he balanced himself without help.

The son of Jupiter grinned. "Now let's just get back to the _Argo II_. That ambrosia almost healed me. And Leo? You know that your body's showing right?"

Leo honestly had forgotten, but he took the opportunity. "Why? You like it?" He flexed his nonexistent stomach muscles.

His actions resulted in a stomach punch from Nico.

"Ack! Sorry sorry." Nico smirked as he saw his punch had the desired result. He hadn't hit his friend _too_ hard, but he hit hard _enough_.

The ground shook with a loud battle cry. The blood drained from Percy's face. And it had good reason. The group had been through too much to fight even one more monster. They ran for their lives through the city—even Jason, who was mostly back to normal—and eventually reached the field above which their ship was hovering. Jason flew Leo up, and Leo in turn opened the hatch, lowering the rope ladder for the other four to ascend.

Once they were all safe, and the hatch was closed, they sat panting, backs against the walls.

The first sound other than heavy breathing was a laugh. It was Nico. Something compelled Leo, and he chuckled, until he was holding his stomach with laughter. Jason laughed. Percy laughed. Frank laughed. No one knew why they were laughing, but they just were.

Leo got to his feet and helped Nico up. It was different seeing him with a smile. Better. Frank slowly got up, and Percy scrambled to his feet, helping Jason up. The son of Hades led the way, and they all went up to the deck. Jason smirked. "Leo you look like you belong on the cover of Vanity Fair or Cosmopolitan or something. Only..." He lightly patted his friend on the stomach.

Jason pulled his shirt up and took Leo's shirt—now soaked with blood—and unwrapped it from his waist. "Oh and sorry about this." Leo took the shirt and stared at it.

"Um... Piper's the only one who can do laundry so I guess I'll give this to her." He ran into his room and returned with a _Panic! at the Disco_ shirt on. He took off the black jacket and tossed it lightly to Nico who quickly put his arms into the sleeves, feeling their warmth.

Just then the thought hit them. _Piper. Hazel. Annabeth._ It must have occurred to them all simultaneously, since they all looked up at the same time.

Jason managed to stammer. "W-We have to find them—"

"That won't be necessary." Leo whipped around to the direction of the voice, and saw Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth all mounted on Arion. Piper was the first to dismount, then Annabeth, then Hazel. Arion disappeared in a flash of dust. Leo swallowed.

"Thank Hephaestus you guys are ok."

Piper smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh what's _this_? Leo _Valdez_ is thanking the gods that we're ok? Oh my!"

Leo scowled. "Hey shut up." He cracked a grin, and failed to hide it fast enough. "And Festus? Take us somewhere a few miles away. Anywhere. I think..." He met eyes with Jason. "... I might need some rest."

**Yeeeeeees Reyna next chapter! Oh and the prison may **_**or may not**_ **have been a revived section of the labyrinth. Anyway please review! ^_^**


	10. A Reunion

**Chapter 10: A Reunion**

**Hi again. Reyna is here. I honestly have nothing against Solangelo, but I really needed someone for Reyna and I didn't want to put her with Thalia so... Reyco/Reynico! Please read and review! XP**

_**Leo**_

_You will always be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren._ Leo watched in horror as an unrecognized Roman legionnaire advanced toward him. The legionnaire picked Leo up by the front of his shirt and tossed him aside like he was weightless.

_You are the weakest link. The most useless link as well. Your physical prowess is unimpressive._ The legionnaire picked him up again and ran his sword against his throat. _Time to die Leo Valdez._ Leo gulped in terror, and the man pulled his sword back and thrust.

Leo screamed and sat up in bed, panting and sweating. He remembered his surroundings and whimpered. Suddenly the door swung open, and Jason was standing in the room, sword drawn. "I heard you scream."

"S-Sorry." Leo noticed that his body was trembling.

Jason coined his sword and sat on the bed beside Leo. "Nightmares?"

"Y-Yeah... about the seventh wheel and stuff." Jason scowled at that. "And about my weakness. He would have k-_killed_ me if I hadn't woken. Whoever it was."

Jason nodded. "Was it Gaea's voice? Anyone we know?" _Was it? Nope._ He shook his head.

"Wh-What time is it? Oh gods I didn't wake you did I?!" Jason smirked at his friend's worry.

"Don't worry. It's well past nine in the morning, and I've been awake forever, waiting for you."

Leo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "NINE?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" He literally jumped out of bed, and sprinted into the bathroom, brushing his teeth while still managing to cuss at a grinning Jason through a mouthful of toothpaste. Leo looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same. The grease on his shirt. The rip on his jeans. _Thank the gods._ Nothing had hurt him in the nightmare. _Well, you know. Physically._

He emerged from the bathroom and glared at the son of Jupiter, who put both hands up in surrender. His glare softened, until it looked almost sad. "It's true you know. I'm the weakest link."

Jason sighed. "How many times do I need to tell you before you understand. _We all need you._ You're only weak in muscle. You have more control over your element than _any_ of us. _And_ we wouldn't have been doing much without the _Argo II_. You know the ship _you_ designed. So don't you _dare_ belittle yourself." The taller blonde slapped Leo on the back, bringing a hint of a grin onto his face. "Cmon. For once, we can relax in safety."

The thought was preposterous. _Demigods? Safe? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ But somehow, Leo believed it. "Alright. Let's go. I guess we're _not_ making those repairs?"

Jason suddenly remembered the purpose of their quest into the city, and slapped his forehead in frustration. "Ahh... damnit. Sorry."

"Eh I don't blame ya. I wouldn't risk my skin for it either." As they climbed the stairs to the deck, they saw clouds blocking any further view. "Whoa..."

Leo took account of the people on deck—Piper, Frank, Nico, and Percy. Percy looked like he was going to either barf from airsickness or pass out. Nico was doing all he could to hold him up and comfort him. It was pretty comic.

Jason raised an arm, and an enormous, blinding strike of lightning hit him. Leo would have screamed, had he not known of Jason's godly heritage. "Overkill much?"

"I like to make my presence known. Hey Leo. I think Percy wants us to go higher."

The son of Poseidon's eyes widened, and he shook his head faster than Leo thought possible. Too late. Jason had used the winds to push the _Argo II_ higher. Percy scowled. "What the _hell_ man!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "You two..." He held Percy by the shoulders and took him belowdecks so he could rest.

_**Leo/Jason**_

Piper was standing at the rail, looking over the edge with a distant look in her eyes. Jason gulped. "After dating her for so long... I still don't know how to start a conversation."

Leo punched the nervous guy in the shoulder. "Real smooth Grace."

Frank put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I feel your pain. Sadly, I have no idea how to make it easier."

Leo grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt and shoved him in Piper's direction. He stumbled and almost fell over, shooting Leo a glare, then he walked up to Piper and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He tried again, but to the same result. _I probably look like a retarded seal._

"Jason you look like a retarded seal." _Ack! She saw me!_ He could hear Leo trying not to lose it behind him. Which meant he failed to not lose it.

"H-Hey. I haven't seen you much since the crap yesterday." He glanced back, to see Frank holding a hand over Leo's mouth, and Leo clawing at it. He'd have to remember to thank him.

"Aww you're so cute." Jason blushed. "You're so shyyyyy." He blushed more. "But anyway, be on deck at one in the morning. We're watching clouds—not stars, clouds."

"One in the morning?! B-But... ok." Piper patted him on the head.

"Good boy. Annabeth needed help with something. Gotta go." Thus saying, the daughter of Aphrodite disappeared beneath the deck.

Frank couldn't keep the hand there. Leo pulled it free and doubled over with laughter. "_Aww you're so shyyyyyy_!" Jason's face looked like a tomato, but he still managed to look scary as hell to Leo when he glared. The son of Hephaestus did all he could to not tremble.

"Thanks Zhang. I owe you one." The burly demigod nodded acknowledgement.

Jason walked up to Leo with the same glare, and the scrawny boy backed away in fear. "I'll have your hide!" Leo yelped and sprinted away; it broke into an all out chase. "Get back here you coward!"

"Nope I don't think that's good for my health!"

At one point, Jason had Leo almost cornered. "Whoo! Jason if ya wanna catch me you're gonna have to run fas—HEPHAESTUS!" He ducked quickly to save himself from Jason's fist, which instead slammed into the wooden wall, cracking it severely. _Holy crap he's gonna kill me._ Leo darted away, and bumped into a specific son of Poseidon in the corridor. "Percy!" He quickly hid behind the larger teen. Jason appeared around the corner.

"LEO I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING BEHIND PERCY!"

Leo clung to the back of Percy's shirt. "Save me please!"

Jason glared at Percy. "Don't tell me I have to pound my way through you too." He put his fist into his other palm threateningly. "Because I will."

Percy gulped. "N-No I'll pass on that—"

"Percy! Please!" The son of the sea god looked apologetically to the demigod begging for his assistance. "Jason have mercy!"

Percy looked back and forth between his two friends before running madly from both of them, unable to choose.

The son of Hephaestus looked at his pursuer (and possible killer) in horror, as Jason grinned murderously. "M-Mercy!" Jason tackled him to the ground, knocking him over easily. Leo whimpered. "P-Please!" Jason pulled his fist back, and Leo winced for the impact.

And it hurt. Like hell. It landed on his chest. Jason got off of him, satisfied with just one punch. Leo opened his eyes to see Jason's hand hovering over him. He took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. "O-Oww..."

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Leo lightly touched his chest.

"Well yeah but I deserved it. And it's my fault that I'm so weak." Jason lightly patted him on the chest. It didn't hurt so much after all.

"Whew. You gave me quite the run Leo." The taller blonde ran a hand through his hair.

"I can run pretty fast when someone is trying to take my life."

_**Leo/Nico**_

Nico di Angelo appeared out of one of the cabin doors. "Hey guys. Where did Percy run off to?" Both shrugged. "And I forgot to tell you Jason. Reyna will be here—" Jason heard a thump on deck. "...soon."

The three demigods climbed the stairs to find Percy and Frank already on deck, surprised at the third hero—daughter of Bellona—in their midst. Her eyes fell on the son of death, and the hint of a smile appeared on her face. "Hey. Where are the others?"

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel appeared from the stairs. Piper beamed. "REYNA!" Reyna smiled and fidgeted with her hair.

"Hey. There was surprisingly no monster action in the skies on the way."

Jason grinned and stuck out his chest in mock pride. "Yeah that's my lightning."

"I presume Nico told you I'd come? Well Chiron and the Senate agreed you'd need help, so they sent me." Piper dragged her down the stairs along with Annabeth and Hazel. Leo had to feel bad for Reyna. She was probably in for a special seminar on eyeliner or something like that.

"Well... that was unexpected." Percy blinked with surprise.

Literally everyone rolled their eyes at the same time, and Nico sighed. "No Perce that was _completely_ expected."

"Yeah I guess it kinda was."

Leo was doing all he could to not sprint to the helm and lift off. _You heard Jason. You have to rest Leo! But we're wasting time! We could be fighting Gaea now! But health is a priority! _His inner conflict was obviously showing externally, since he was fidgeting and rubbing his hand on his neck.

Jason sensed his indecision and put his arm around the scrawny shoulders. "Don't even think about it man. Today and tomorrow you're not going within five feet of the engine room _or_ the ... other control thing." He pulled Leo in closer, shoulder pushing against shoulder. At first, Leo felt like protesting, but then—having realized how much Jason seemed to care for him—felt like crying and hugging the taller boy.

"Alright alright. So... what do you guys do around here?"

Jason grinned. "That's the problem with being in the engine room all night." He pulled him even tighter. "Cmon guys." Jason walked, with his arm still around Leo—not that Leo was complaining, on the contrary rather—and led the other three down the stairs. "So whaddaya guys wanna do? This is probably the first time in months that we're gonna get Leo."

Percy shrugged. "Dunno... Swordfighting? Leo can you swordfight?"

"A little. Not as good as you guys."

Nico put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Wanna go somewhere? I can take you guys if you want."

Leo looked at the son of Hades with a concerned gaze. "Dude you sure you're strong enough yet? You alright? We almost... lost you after the war."

He heard Percy choke behind him. Nico put a hand on Percy's back and flashed him a _You ok?_ look. Percy hurriedly nodded.

"I'm fine. So where to?"

Percy spoke. "Underworld. I haven't been to your place in a while."

Nico looked up with narrowed eyes. "Why...?"

"Just cause."

The son of Hades shrugged and concentrated. He wasn't as rested as he thought. As soon as he shadow traveled the group, he could feel himself slipping. _No no no no Hades please I beg of you save the others please._ Thankfully, they had reached the gates of the palace of Hades.

The black gate opened. Nico led them into the palace, only to find his father's throne empty. "Strange... Where could he be?"

Jason was the first to reply. "My father gave him a throne on Olympus. He's temporarily staying there. I guess Jupiter—or Zeus—has stopped being a jerk now."

The son of Hades was speechless. "You're saying... _Hades_ is on _Olympus_?" He smirked more than anyone had ever seen before. Leo figured he knew secrets about the king of the Underworld that the rest didn't. "Well anyway, it's about time I returned to my place." Nico walked out of the palace and took a deep breath.

Percy followed. "What are you talking about?"

"In the war... I originally died. Then Hazel begged your father to keep my life, and Poseidon spoke to my father. He agreed, but I've been meaning to return here for some time actually. The son of death... should not _cheat_ death. Goodbye Perseus Jackson."

With that, Nico di Angelo turned and walked toward the Fields of Punishment. Percy was speechless. He stood with his mouth wide open. "N-Nico! Nico! Y-You can't go _there_! Come back with us! Anyway you should be in Elysium!"

Nico shook his head. "The Fates have chosen Punishment for me. It is probably best that Elysium not be poisoned by the filth of the likes of me." Before Percy could stop him, the Ghost King took the step and immediately dematerialized into a shadowy ghost form. "Goodbye."

Percy fell to his knees, and was vaguely aware of Frank's hand on his shoulder as he saw Nico's spirit vanish into thin air as he flew deeper into his new prison.

**Ok I felt like doing that in the end. Don't hate me. Please review! ^_^ And also the irony that the title is "Reunion" but then they lose Nico :P don't hate me.**


	11. To Olympus

**Chapter 11: To Olympus**

**Heeeeey. Please don't hate me for getting rid of Nico! Anyway please read and review! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson franchise.

_**Percy**_

_No. No. NOOOOOOO._ He screamed. "NICO!" But his voice cracked. He vaguely felt Frank's hand on his shoulder as he tried but failed to get to his feet. "Nico..." By now it was barely a weak whimper. Jason picked him up and wiped his face mostly.

"Percy we're going to find him. And bring him back."

"But he went in the Fie—"

"Doesn't matter. We're not abandoning him. Never." Jason grinned, and Percy was still in awe at his words.

"So... Jason... you'll help me? To look for him?"

The blonde slapped him hard on the back. " 'Course. We all will."

Percy tried hard not to cry. He wouldn't. Not until they found Nico. "I guess we should speak to his father first."

Leo agreed. "Olympus? Wish we could shadow travel. C'mon." They maneuvered their way out of the gates and toward the banks of a small river—not the Styx.

Jason stared at the Styx which flowed silently in the distance. "I... remember I had to get the Achilles mark during the Titan War."

Percy nodded, his jaw tight so he wouldn't cry. "Same."

Once they had reached the near bank, Frank turned into a giant eagle and offered to carry Percy—which the son of Poseidon was more than happy to accept. Jason flew Leo and they all reached the other bank safely. Frank seemed exhausted from the flight and complained about Percy's weight, earning him whining from the demigod in question.

Jason was the first to continue on. "We should ask the Moirai how to get back. I doubt there's an outbound ferry from here." Leo nodded.

"Yeah you find them, and I'll give them some Leo charm."

"They're... so much older than—you know what never mind. Let's go." They met the three famous old ladies who created the future. Or predicted it. Same thing right? Percy scoffed. _I wish._

When they reached, Percy fell to his knees and lowered his head, as did the other three. Jason spoke, since Sparky was the best at these kinds of things. "Lady Clotho. Lady Lechesis. Lady Atropos. We need—we beg—for your aid in... escaping the Underworld and returning to our homes so that we may..." He mumbled something, as if deciding whether to speak of Nico or not. He decided against it. "... return to our hero camp."

The three Fates turned as one, and spoke as one. "You can escape here, but only if you go in twos. One carrying the other on his shoulders." Frank raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask us. We didn't create this law. You had better start now."

The four heroes got to their feet and slowly staggered away from the Fates who continued with their Fately tasks. Frank broke the silence. "I'm the strongest. I'll carry the second heaviest. Percy or Jason?"

The son of Poseidon glanced over at the slightly taller son of Jupiter. "Jason's taller and buffer than me. You should take him. I'll take Leo."

At first, Jason seemed to want to interject that he should carry Leo since he was stronger than Percy, but he silently agreed with a nod of his head. Frank bent down and allowed Jason to climb up on his muscular shoulders. When the blonde was mounted on his friend, he nodded. "I'm ready. Just... try not to go so fast that I fall off and die." The son of Mars nodded quickly.

Just as they had gotten ready to run, a bridge appeared in the middle of the Styx, signalling them to start. Frank dashed forward onto the bridge, and Jason hung on for dear life. If one could see his face—which Percy and Leo could—they would see a look of pure terror. _Well who blames the guy._ When they had reached the other side, Frank effortlessly picked Jason up off his shoulders and set him down on the ground. Sparky, who was evidently still recovering from the ride threw his arms around Frank and stood there for almost a minute, before coming to his senses and backing away. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Thanks for not killing me!" The son of war nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well Percy... you ready?"

"Yeah man. Let's do this." Leo climbed up to his companion's shoulders and put his arms around the stronger hero's neck. "Ready Leo?"

"Yeah. Run." And he did. Percy bolted forward, and Leo held on, used to high speeds such as this. In the middle however, he tripped and fell to his knees. When he was able to sit up, he thanked Poseidon that he was alive and well. Then it hit him.

"Leo! LEO!" He saw the scrawny boy's figure under the deadly water of the Styx. He wasn't hurt too badly, but he was in pain. The son of Hephaestus kicked upward and rose to the surface, sputtering and gasping. He screamed in evident pain.

"PERCY HELP ME!" Percy scrambled to his feet and stumbled a few steps forward, reaching his hand down, just above the surface of the Styx. Leo shrieked again in pain. "PLEASE!" He reached up and wrapped his hand around Percy's. The son of the sea god pulled with all his strength, and managed to pull Leo's waist out of the water. The skinny—but not wet—boy put his arms on the bridge and just managed to pull himself up. He lay, gasping for a while, whimpering frequently. "Percy... You saved my life..."

Percy offered the weaker boy a hand, and pulled him up to his feet, still trembling. Percy's eyes were wide with worry and fear. "How badly does it hurt! I-I'm not worthy! Please forgive me!"

"_Forgive_ you?" Leo had the nerve to smirk. "You just saved my damn life! Of course I forgive you! It was an accident anyway. I hope."

"It was." Percy pulled the shorter and thinner boy into his arms tightly, still thanking Poseidon that they were both alive. "You ok to keep going? We're almost there."

"Yeah. Let's go." Percy had to help him up onto his shoulders, but they still reached the other side quickly, where Jason picked Leo off of Percy's shoulders and immediately laid him on the ground—or whatever the Underworld was called—and felt his stomach and body for injuries, obviously worried out of his mind.

When he was satisfied that his best friend was not in pain, he turned on Percy. "What. The. Hell." His glare terrified Percy enough to send him running—which of course he didn't.

"J-Jason... I..." Fear completely replaced shame. The son of Jupiter raised a fist and quick as lightning struck Percy on the jaw, and an instant later landed a punch on his chest.

The son of Poseidon crumpled to his knees, and looked up at his attacker in terror. He had never felt _genuine_ fear for Jason. Only acknowledgement as a tough opponent. That changed now, and he feared for his life. "D-Don't hurt me!"

Jason reached down and grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt, picking him up to his feet, and then off his feet so their eyes were level. Jason's eyes were narrow and sadistic. Percy's were wide with horror. The blonde again struck Percy on the stomach this time, hearing the crunch of a rib breaking. "You could have killed Leo... if he was dead now, you would be too." He dropped the shorter boy to the ground, and Percy immediately sunk down to his knees and clutched his abs, feeling for the broken rib. "I'm letting you go this time."

Percy didn't notice he'd been trembling until he stopped. Damn Jason was scary. He staggered over to Frank's side, where the brawnier boy examined his wound and fed him some ambrosia. A few minutes later, after Percy had woken from a short Underworld nap, he saw Jason towering above him, not with a glare but a frown. The son of Poseidon's expression showed terror again, and he barely kept himself from trembling. "J-Jason I-I'm sorry... i-it was a-an a-accident!"

The son of Jupiter lowered himself to a squat. "I know. And I shouldn't have hurt you. Today I raised my hand on my friend... Can you... _Will_ you forgive me?"

Percy hesitated. Five minutes ago, Jason had been willing to take his life. But Jason was his friend. He couldn't hold a grudge. After all, it was his fault for endangering the son of Hephaestus. "You know I will Sparky. Hey gimme a hand." Jason got to his feet and helped Percy up.

"I... I raised my fist on you... I hurt you... I could have... _killed_ you..." Jason's voice was shaky, and he was already shedding tears as he repeated his apologies to Percy.

"Jason it's alright. Who knows. If it was Nico... I don't know I'm bad at these speeches."

"I just... I... I owe you so much and... it's unthinkable for me to hurt you. I'm sorry." Percy put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, and the son of Jupiter nodded in acknowledgement. In the background, Leo groaned, and Jason's eyes widened in alarm, realizing he had left his best friend alone. "Leo? You ok?"

"Jason... help me up." Leo reached up and wrapped his bony arm around Jason's strong one. In a moment he was on his feet, balancing his almost nonexistent weight. "Thanks man. Feels good to be alive. Thanks Percy!" Percy nodded, still in partial shame. "Hey big guy! You alright?" Frank turned with a grunt.

"I'm fine. You ok to keep going? We should be able to escape now." Again, on cue a long staircase appeared in front of the four heroes. Leo leaned on Jason, still not strong enough to stand for too long, and Jason put his arm around him protectively.

"I'm ready. Let's climb." Leo put his foot on the first step, and Jason pulled him up. They climbed up the stairs talking about random things, all of which were brought up by Leo. For example: "_How_ is Calypso so hot?!" "Ooh nice biceps Frank! Can I touch?" "Damn you tall people!"

He kept the group together, even if they were united against him. He kept everyone's spirits up. Percy admired that most about Leo. When they happened to reach the top, surprisingly none of them were tired. They appeared out of a basement in the empire state building. Percy grinned. "Two way service! Who woulda known! Yo six hundredth floor." The guy behind the counter handed him a pass, and all four packed into the small elevator, all of them squished against at least two others.

_**Jason**_

They all gasped in relief as they piled out of the way-too-small elevator. The first deities they came across were Apollo and Hermes, who were chatting under a tree. They both appeared as twenty year old guys, Apollo with jet black hair, and Hermes with blonde hair hinting at brown. Apollo was wearing a brown fur jacket, and Hermes wore a black leather jacket with dark shades. Hermes's arm was around Apollo's shoulders, and they evidently got along well. The two gods were technically half-brothers—but they got along like brothers.

Jason was the first to advance. He dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead against the marble floor. "My lord Hermes. Lord Apollo."

Apollo reached forward and pulled Jason up to his feet with unbelievable strength. "C'mon bro don't do that. It's just Apollo. Hey Percy." He had noticed the son of Poseidon in the background. "What brings you guys to Olympus."

He pounded fists with a surprised Jason, who was rather pleased at this discovery. "Well my lor... Apollo. We're here to meet Lord Hades to discuss the fate of our comrade."

"Hades? He's my favorite uncle! Er... no offense Percy your dad's great too. Anything you need? You can get it from him through me."

"We need something, but it's not something he can give, it's more of something he can _do_. Our friend Nico... he's in the Fields of Punishment. He at _least_ deserves Elysium, and he shouldn't even be dead. That is why we are here to speak with Lord Hades."

"Hmm. I see. He doesn't bring back the dead very often, but it hasn't happened in a while... yeah man. Try your luck. My little bro might be able to help a little."

Jason looked to the slightly shorter man whose arm was around the god he had been speaking with. "Lord Hermes?"

"Yo." He couldn't tell if Hermes was glaring or not through the shades. "When you talk to Hades, if he's in a bad mood try later. You do _not_ want him mad at you. I made that mistake once. Not a good choice man."

"Th-Thank you... and also..." a memory was triggered in Jason's mind. A Greek legend... "I thought you two didn't get along... Lor—Apollo you almost killed Hermes for stealing your cattle, but then he begged for mercy and played the—flute was it?—and you spared his life."

Apollo frowned slightly, and Hermes pulled him in closer before he spoke. "Apollo and I have fought before, but we're brothers. We gotta look out for each other, protect each other. We fought side by side in both the recent wars. Ooh and he's almost forgiven me for that _incident_."

"Almost? Of course I've forgiven you bro!" Apollo elbowed Hermes in the stomach. "You four had better go before Hades leaves for the Underworld."

Jason nodded and jogged back to his friends who had heard everything. "Let's go. I think that's him!" Jason pointed to a tall black figure under one of the arches.

The group bolted toward the tall man, and all immediately bowed down low. Jason looked up. "Lord Hades?"

The voice that answered was _not_ Hades—at least not the one that the demigods knew. Correction, it was the same voice, just shaky and weak rather than powerful and deep. "I know about Nico..." He turned his face just enough that Jason could see half of it.

It was streaming with godly tears.

**Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi sorry for another slightly late update. I made it as long and plot-ey as possible. Please review! ^_^**


	12. Trust

**Chapter 12: Trust**

**Hi again sorry for doing those cliffhangers! I'll stop! I promise! (Maybe)**

**Anyway this chapter probably involves Reyna and Piper a bit. So please read and review! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson franchise.

_**Percy/Jason**_

Something compelled him to do it. He rose to his feet and stepped in front of the dark god. "Lord Hades. We beg you... don't punish him like this."

"Ahh son of Poseidon... if only I couldn't. I saw what happened. I can bring anyone back from the dead but... if it is my own child... I need the approval of my two younger brothers Zeus and your father. Zeus surprisingly agreed but... Poseidon..." Percy was shocked. _Dad? The one time Zeus agrees to help a hero, it's DAD that gets in the way?!_ Hades continued. "He's changed somehow. I don't know what happened to my little brother... to make him hate me so much."

"You're saying... my father... is the one preventing this?" The immensely tall god nodded sadly.

"I never _begged_ my younger brothers for anything and even now I resist. Must I be reduced to this? Why does he _do_ this..."

Jason and Leo rose to their feet, Frank still obliviously bowing down. Percy straightened his face, and signalled to Jason to speak—the son of the sea god didn't _do_ speeches. "No my lord. You will never be reduced to this. You will not beg of Poseidon... Percy will."

Hades's eyes widened and he fumbled with his words. "Y-You jest!" Seeing that the demigods were serious, his face lost all its energy. "You heroes... do a lot to make me forget my hatred for your kind. I am forever... in your debt." With that, the death god bowed and disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

Percy was raging. "Where's my dad?! Let me at him!" Jason put his hands on his shoulders and held him in place.

"We'll find him. And remember, if I let you at him, you're gonna kneel and beg. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Mm."

On the way back, they again crossed the two brothers sitting under the tree, and something evidently triggered Jason's memory. "Apollo... didn't Zeus want to kill you after the Giant War recently?"

Apollo looked to Jason and then back to Hermes. "Yes he did. And he was going to take my life..." He slapped the younger god hard on the back, causing Hermes to grin and take his shades off. "But Hermes saved me. I owe him my life."

"Oh come on bro. Don't say it like _that_... I just helped you out."

Jason bowed again. "I take my leave from Olympus."

Apollo put two fingers to his forehead. "Be safe. Poseidon can be deadly. We'll try to protect you from here."

Hermes reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of red liquid which he threw into the air for Jason to _expertly_ catch. "Here. This is for the son of Hephaestus to survive underwater." Jason tossed it to Leo, who dropped it into his toolbelt, which was again shrunk to normal belt size. "And don't underestimate our loyalty. We're sons of Zeus just like you. We won't let you or your friends die without a fight from us. Now go before the elevator leaves without you." Apparently Hermes had called an elevator for them in advance. Jason nodded and turned to go.

Thoughts consumed him as he walked. _Apollo will help us? But I thought Poseidon liked Percy..._ The gods were whimsical, but it didn't seem possible for the sea god to suddenly hate his own son. Although at one point Hades _had_ hated Nico.

Percy realized his friend's thoughts and assured him. "There has to be something more to it. Like maybe Khione is back or something."

Frank nodded solemnly. Now that Jason thought about it... the son of Mars was pretty well cut out for _praetor_. He was well built, the strongest in their group, a good fighter, a decent leader, and usually a calm head. They all sighed as they heard the _ding_ of the elevator, signalling the end of their descent. Leo squeezed out first, being the thinnest. Then came Percy, followed by Jason, and lastly Frank.

_**Jason/Leo**_

When they exited the huge empire state building, they remembered the fact that they were miles away from Poseidon's palace. Luckily, the scrawny son of Hephaestus came to the rescue. He pulled a small whistle out of his belt and with it summoned Festus (who could detach from the ship) , who he transformed into a large celestial bronze limo. Percy grinned. "Wow Leo, you really know how to travel in style." Leo put an arm around Percy's shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah. I made a few modifications..." _while you guys ignored me._ Jason looked over and immediately understood the message. _I'll have to talk to him later._

Jason opened the door and sat lightly on one of the back seats which were designed in a square. **(I have no idea how to explain, but it's like when in the back of the limo, there's back seats and then there are seats on the sides and then there's seats on the back of the front seats and they're all connected.)** Leo sat beside the former _praetor_, and Percy sat on the other side of Jason. Frank sat beside Percy. "So... how do we... get there... Jason and Percy are too ADHD to drive and Leo and I are too young."

The son of Poseidon smirked. "This was a gift from Nico a few months ago." He pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew it, summoning the same zombie that Nico had summoned earlier in the Giant War. **(BoO reference.) **"Poseidon's palace." The muscular zombie nodded and drove the large automobile into traffic. Percy leaned back in his seat and put his arms on the back of the seats, one around Jason's shoulders, the other around Frank's. "Ahh... let's relax now."

Leo leaned back and pulled some random wires and parts out of his belt, which he started playing with. "Hey... since my dad's fire... you sure I should come with you guys?"

Jason punched the scrawny boy's shoulder. "Don't be stupid. Of course you are! We got the vial for you. And anyway it's worse for me, Zeus and Poseidon are always enemies. And then Jupiter is Roman so... you get it."

Percy stared at Leo's eyes. "Not leaving you behind."

"Whatever you say Perce. You're the man." Leo pulled the small vial out of the belt on his small waist. The limo abruptly stopped, and Jason had to hold onto Leo to keep him from falling and dropping the potion. "Whoa! Watch it zombie man! You could have killed me!"

An apologetic grunt came from the front seat, and their driver stood from the driver seat (of course having to bend) and walked over to bow like a gentleman before the son of the sea god. For the first time, Leo took a good look at their chauffeur. He didn't really _look_ like a zombie. Only his dark hollow eyes matched the popular stereotype. He didn't wear torn clothing. Quite the opposite actually. His suit was in better shape than any of the heroes' clothes. He was well built, and looked strong enough to throw Leo with no effort. Seeing him bow before the comparatively short and small son of Poseidon almost made Leo laugh—almost. "Forgive me, my master. Lord Poseidon's palace is beneath us. I trust you can swim?"

Percy smiled and nodded. "Just try to be careful next time Aegeus. We'll get there. Will you come with us? We may need protection my friend."

"I hope you will forgive my uselessness master... the undead like myself cannot cross any kind of moving water. Hence the River Styx."

Leo shuddered as he remembered the Styx. Even Percy met the son of Hephaestus's eyes before responding. "Don't worry Aegeus, we'll protect each other. I understand. Now return to Hades."

"Yes my lord." The tall undead man bowed lower before disappearing in a poof of black smoke.

Frank opened the limo door since he was the closest to it. "Let's go. The waters seem calm for now." Percy nodded and followed the muscular son of Mars out the door, leaving Jason and Leo alone in the limo.

The son of Jupiter turned to hug Leo. "Leo..."

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. Don't worry about me, I'm over that." Jason pulled away just as Percy's head popped in.

"You guys coming?"

"Yeah sorry." Jason hopped out of the car, followed by Leo who dismissed Festus. "Lead the way."

The heroes were on a beach with what seemed like a continental rise a few feet into the water. Percy pointed straight at it. "Down there."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Everyone ready?"

Percy led the way, walking into the water after making sure no one was watching. After he got to the edge of the deep trench, he waited for the rest of the group. Jason was second. He whipped up a tornado around him, which at first caused Leo to cower in fear, but then stare in awestruck admiration. He walked into the water in his little bubble of air. Frank followed next, turning into a seal when no one was looking, and reached the trench at the same time as Jason.

Leo hesitated. He held the vial in his bony hand and stared at it. Then, overcoming his initial fear of the liquid, he emptied its contents into his mouth. It was actually _not_ as painful as he thought it would be. Not painful at all really. He dived into the water and grinned as he noticed he had an endless supply of air and his clothes were still dry. He reached Jason's side before the son of the sea god continued to journey through his home realm.

The son of Hephaestus made a few "seal" jokes at the expense of the son of Mars, but one good blow on the scrawny chest shut him up.

When they reached the bottom of the trench, somehow Frank turned back into human form. His eyes widened and he struggled to breathe. Jason hurriedly drew him into his air bubble, and the stronger boy gasped and mumbled many thanks to his former _praetor_.

Percy called out a strange chant to his father, and Jason's tornado disappeared, at first causing the two boys inside it to panic. After a few seconds, they realized they also were under the same effects of Leo's potion. _Poseidon magic huh? Not bad._

Jason put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "What now?" The son of Poseidon pointed straight ahead at the grand blue palace before the demigods.

"We go in there. And thanks to Jason, _I_ will beg my father for the life of our dear Nico."

Before the demigods could even enter the palace, however, they were attacked. A huge double-tailed, tall and strong merman appeared in front of the group, his huge hand holding a long spear that could probably cut through twenty Franks to put it simply, and only wearing a brown loincloth. The spear was put against Jason's throat, and Jason himself was smashed into a rock, unable to get to his feet due to the huge pointed shaft touching the skin of his throat. Jason took a second to process and came to one explanatory conclusion: _Triton_. Leo screamed. "Jason!"

_**Percy**_

The huge, ten-foot-tall god looked down at the puny hero who trembled in fear. Then, Triton's eyes fell on Percy and his gaze softened. "Brother?"

Percy fell to his knees and bowed respectfully. "Yes Triton. It's me."

"Get up!" The massive merman dropped his spear as he aided his half-brother to stand, causing Jason to deeply gasp and shakily get to his feet. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you brother. Forgive me son of Jupiter." He glanced apologetically at Jason, who had a very worried Leo at his side. "Perseus I assume you come to see Father?" An affirmative nod satisfied the deity. "Follow me." Percy took a moment to make sure Jason's spine wasn't displaced from the smash impact.

"Don't worry about me. I'm right behind you." The four followed Triton as he led them through the blue halls of Poseidon's palace. When they reached the throne room, Triton fell to his knees and lowered himself completely to the marble floor. The heroes did the same.

When Percy raised his head, he saw something he didn't expect. Poseidon looked different... more... _Greek._ More ancient. More powerful. He finally understood how his father could intimidate his enemies.

Poseidon's hair was short like a warrior's, and he was dressed fully in leather: leather tunic, tight leather pants, leather combat boots. Over that, he wore a shiny celestial bronze breastplate, shinguards, etc.

Percy gulped. "F-Father?"

The powerful lord of the seas stood up, showing his full height of about fifteen feet. Percy had to consciously keep himself from shaking. _It's just dad. He's not gonna hurt me._ Poseidon's gaze softened and his jaw loosened into a smile. Then, Percy was fully satisfied that it was still his dad, just in a different form. "Yes my son? All of you. Stand. I hate it when people do that." Percy nodded, signalling Jason to rise. _It is best that only children of the big three stand._ "Triton, you did well... bringing your brother here. I haven't seen him in a while."

Percy wanted to have the normal father-son small talk but there wasn't time for that. "Dad why won't you let Nico escape?"

The smile disappeared, to be replaced with a frown. "For your protection, my son. Nico di Angelo is a threat to your life. As long as he was alive, I have tried to take his life. Do you think I could miss such an opportunity?"

He was speechless. "Nico is... he's my friend. He would never hurt me."

"Not _consciously_... but he is a son of Hades. We have patched our relationship, but our children have not. Furthermore, that boy has undergone severe emotional pain. Some of which was caused by you. I wouldn't be surprised if he took your life for revenge."

At first, Percy was disgusted at the thought. Then he thought... _It's not that unrealistic is it..._ And it wasn't.

One day while they were practicing sword fighting, Nico would push Percy against a wall. Percy would grin as his sword was knocked out of his hand, proud of how strong the son of death had become. He would wait for Nico to take a step back and hand him his sword again. Nico would step back, but only to draw his sword on Percy. The son of Poseidon would stare in horror as his best friend stabbed the blade into his chest—

Jason tugged on Percy's arm. "Perce? You ok?" Somehow, the blonde was able to keep an undertone that Percy could hear but no one else could. _Well he's a leader._

"Y-Yeah sorry." He shook all the despicable thoughts from his head and met his father's eyes again. "Father, I trust him. Please. Do this for me."

The god sighed. "Are you sure? I'll do it if you _insist_..."

"Please."

Poseidon waved his hand through the air in some kind of godly gesture reluctantly. "Now you should go to the Underworld to pick him up." He made another gesture, and Percy passed out instantly.

**Sorry for the ultra late update! This is probably gonna be weekly now since I'm way busier on week nights. Please review! ^_^**


	13. A Rescue

**Chapter 13: A Rescue**

**Hellooooooooooooooooo again! Sorry for the slower updates. I'll try to post as frequently as possible. Please read and review. And I did the disclaimer enough so I'm not doing that anymore.**

_**Nico**_

_Oh it was __**so**_ _delicious. But... why should I have to reach for it?! But once I have it... oh yes YES! Ah the fruit. Why does it not come? Why... WHY?!_

_**Percy**_

It was a horrible feeling. This shadow travelling. Once more, he was reminded of how strong the son of Hades is to withstand this on a dayly—no, hourly—basis. He struggled to hold on to reality, and almost let go when he fell onto the soft bank of the River Styx. "E-Everyone alright?"

"Yeah. Hey let's get as far from the water as possible?" It was Leo's voice, and he had already backed away from the source of his trauma. Poor guy. _My fault._

"Sure." He helped Jason to his feet, as Leo nudged Frank (he was too weak to lift his weight). All four of them shifted slowly away from the dangerous river. "So where now?"

Jason grunted. "Your father sent us here. So that means we can get to Nico and get him out of here."

Memories of the last hour (or what felt like an hour) flashed through Percy's head. "Y-Yeah. Let's go. Fields of Punishment."

Leo was a little too eager to put distance between himself and the Styx, and the other three had almost collapsed, running after him. "Leo! Slow down!"

"Huh? Oh sorry!" He slowed to a stop, and Percy (the closest behind) leaned on him, panting for breath. "You ok?"

"Yeah man, but you can _run_."

"Like I told Jason. A weakling's gotta save his skin." Just as Percy lifted himself off of Leo's bony shoulder, Jason showed up at his side. _Talk of the devil..._

"Holy schist man! You're faster than Arion!" Jason was ready to collapse, and he did, one arm around Percy and another around Leo, both of which were holding him up. "Thanks."

Frank just caught up, and (thankfully) did not collapse on Leo. The small guy would've crumpled.

"Well since we're all here should we—"

"No!" Came three answers in unison, forcing the son of Hephaestus to surrender, both hands up.

"Alright alright. Few minutes." Frank gasped in gratitude as he collapsed backward, laying with his back to the ground until he caught his breath. "Ready Zhang?"

The brawny kid nodded, reluctant to end the short break from sprinting. He found Leo's hand above him. Percy raised an eyebrow. _What is Leo thinking... can he even carry Frank?!_ To his surprise: somewhat. With great effort, Leo got Frank to his feet.

"Whoo! There's some muscle here after all!" Leo rolled up his sleeve and flexed his bony arm. "C'mon admit it dude!"

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes before making a sarcastically ecstatic face. "Oh _yeah_ you're _so_ strong Leo!"

"That's all I wanted to hear! Oh Frank you mind giving us a ride? As a horse?"

"Not at all." In an instant, the big guy was replaced by the same huge stallion. Jason jumped up first, then offered Leo a hand, pulling the lightweight up with ease, and Percy mounted.

Leo stroked Frank's fur. "Leggo!" The horse went fast enough for Leo to fall off. It was a wonder he didn't. Still, no one complained when they skidded to a stop in front of the Fields.

Percy was first to dismount; he was the closest to Nico. "Nico..." He looked back and nearly tripped as he scrambled backward in fright, seeing Leo's hand in flames. "L-Leo! Put it out man!"

The shorter boy took a while to respond. "Watch." He closed his eyes. "Nico di Angelo." And shot the single fire ball into the sky/"undersky". Rather than disappearing, it flew straight in a direction leading straight into the Fields. "Quick!"

Percy understood in an instance, and the four took off sprinting through the veritable prison with renewed strength and worry. "O-Over there! In the pond!" Jason followed his gaze just in time to see the fire disappear over a small pond.

Jason put a hand on Percy's shoulder, calming the teen down. "Hey. Nico's gonna be _pretty_ mad if you look this worried when he sees you."

Percy stared hard and tensely at the distant pond, before finally softening his gaze. "Alright man. Let's go get Nico." Running as fast as they could, the heroes made their way to the pond, and the son of Poseidon nearly cried when he saw Nico di Angelo in the pond (which must have been pretty close to freezing), stripped up from his waist and his arm out reaching for an apple. He noticed that Nico's shirt and jacket was lying on the pond's edge beside them.

Percy swallowed, scared he would do something stupid due to his emotions. "N-Nico...?" _No response._ "Nico?"

"_The fruit... oh the fruit... have you tasted it?_"

Percy tried not to scream. "Nico it's me! Perce!"

"_Bah! Names and faces matter not. There is only the fruit. It is my beginning and end. It is my purpose. My truth. My reality. All else is an illusion._"

The tears came. "Nico! Please Nico! Don't you... recognize me?!" Jason stepped in front and took the lead.

"Nico di Angelo."

"_Nico di Angelo... who is that? That is the only name I remember from my past..._"

"Nico di Angelo I have tasted the fruit. I know its secrets."

Nico's expression wavered for the first time. "_You have? Impossible! Or are you Tantalus..._"

Percy remembered vaguely the story of Tantalus, a son of Zeus cursed to a fruity fate. Jason nodded firmly. "I have. And I can give it to you."

Nico whipped his head to face Jason. "_GIVE IT TO ME! Or I will KILL you!_"

"I will. Just come here." Jason took a step back and the son of Hades reluctantly took a step forward, exposing his stomach above the water. Percy winced as he imagined how cold it must be.

"_Alright... But mark my words. If you trick me I will not hesitate a moment to take your life._"

Percy saw Jason's expression waver as he gulped, but he stayed firm. "I would never trick you. Just come closer."

A few steps later, Nico put his left foot on dry land. Then his right. His entire body stiffened and he spasmed as if with electricity. Percy's eyes widened. "Nico!"

When Nico stopped spasming, and met Percy's eyes he didn't look nearly half as distant. "Perce..." He whimpered and fell forward. Thankfully, the son of the sea god caught him in time. The poor boy was shivering. He buried his face in Percy's chest and was almost on his knees (Percy was holding him with all his strength). "Perce..."

"Jason! Get his shirt! He's almost frozen." The son of Jupiter's face paled as he grabbed the black shirt (which still read _Party Animal_) and tossed it to Percy. "Ok come on Nico. Let me put this on you."

"Please... Please..." It seemed like that was all he could say. He was begging. Percy held Nico by his now muscular shoulders and had to put an elbow against his toned stomach to hold him up fully. Then he let go of one shoulder and lifted Nico's arm as he readied himself to put it through the sleeves. Before he could complete the action, he felt a hand on his wrist stopping him. It was Leo.

"Leo?"

"Percy hold up a sec. I'll try to warm him up a bit. Just get his arms in there. I just need his torso." Percy would have to hug the guy next chance he got. For now, he busied himself putting Nico's no longer bony arm into the black sleeve. Unfortunately, Nico only wore T-shirts so the sleeve didn't cover much of his arms. Percy helped his other arm in the sleeve, and finally put the biggest hole around Nico's head, but made sure he didn't let it come all the way down, and left the chest and stomach exposed.

Leo warmed his hands with a bit of fire, then got to work, putting his hands on Nico's abs, warming the cold body. "Whoa man you were right. He's almost frozen."

Percy reached for the signature leather jacket and put it around Nico's shoulders, slowly putting both arms in the sleeves, now fully covering them. Under other circumstances, it might be like Nico was hitting on someone. What with his jacket unzipped and shirt pulled up, but the expression on his face killed it all. Leo had warmed Nico's stomach quite a bit and now Nico could support his own weight.

He stood up without leaning on his best friend and nearly tripped. "Percy... Leo... Jason... Frank... Thank you _all_. I owe you my..." His voice cracked. "... my life." He broke into tears and hugged the son of Poseidon beside him, whose eyes were also streaming with the tears he held since Nico left.

Percy struggled to speak. "Bastard... don't ever leave us again."

"Don't worry bro. I'll never... Forgive me?"

"Of course."

_**Nico**_

They were heading back through the Underworld to escape alive. Of course, it was just then that the world started swirling and the ground shaking. Nico, who was still off balance, fell on Percy who did his absolute best to hold him. Jason had his arm around Leo, and Frank leaned on a tree. Nico screamed loud enough so that all the demigods could hear him.

"Let me protect you guys! I think I can stop this!"

"Go for it!" As soon as Percy said it, Nico closed his eyes, and when they opened they were shining silver.

He started chanting something impossible to make out. The storm settled as he spoke as if he was literally calming it down. Finally the last bit of wind died down and the ground pieced itself back together.

"Whoo! Nico that was awesome!" Leo grinned as he beamed at the son of Hades. Nico however fell to the side to be caught by Percy again.

"Sorry. That took a lot of energy. But hey in a bit I'll be strong enough to shadow travel us out of here. Whaddaya say Perce? Jay?"

Percy hesitated. "You're still not balanced from the cold, and you just drained your strength to protect us now."

"Trust me. I can do it."

"I... I just don't want you to hurt yourself doing it." Nico sighed. As he looked at the ground, he reached out and placed his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I won't. I promise." Percy silently nodded in approval.

A few minutes later, they were out of the Underworld and on the _Argo II_'s pegasus dock. Nico immediately threw his arms around Leo. "Didn't get a chance to thank you."

Leo was first taken aback, but then returned the embrace. "Hey don't worry about it." Nico pulled away.

Jason stood first. "Well _that_ was an adventure. Everyone alright?" There was a vague murmur of affirmation. He offered a hand to Leo to pull him up. Percy stood and picked Nico up. Leo again picked Frank up, and looked quite proud of himself. They piled into the narrow corridor and Jason ran to his cabin to check what time it was. "Guys? It's only been five minutes... I guess demigods don't always follow time."

"Yeah man! We're cool like that!" Leo pulled black shades out of his toolbelt, which was shrunk into a normal belt (It usually is) and put them on. Of course, he took them off as soon as he got a smack in the back from Frank who was grinning back at him.

Nico suddenly remembered something urgent. _Reyna is here._

**Hey guys. I felt like making Nico stay in the Underworld longer but took pity on the poor guy.**

**Me: Sorry man!**

**Nico: *Sulks***

**Me: Sorry?**

**Nico: Ok you are forgiven.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^ And yes there will be Reyco next chapter!**


	14. A Discovery

**Chapter 14: A Discovery**

**Hi! I started this right after posting the last chapter, but I took a hiatus due to being busy and crap like that. SORRY ^v^. But IMPORTANT! I want you (before reading any more) to go listen to LoveGame by Lady Gaga. Then imagine that playing during certain parts (you'll know when). Please read and review! ^_^**

_**Percy**_

Nico had disappeared the moment Percy took his eyes off him. As soon as he looked back at where the shorter boy was standing, he saw nothing. "Nico?"

"He ran off again?" Percy nodded in affirmation to the comment made by the son of Jupiter. Jason put an arm around Percy's shoulders. "Hey. He's probably in his cabin. The poor guy had quite the experience."

"I guess so. Well we'd better get on deck. Leo's still not allowed at the helm." The son of Poseidon grinned as he noticed a very specific scowl from another very specific demigod.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Two more days and I'm taking over navigation like it or not!"

Frank patted Leo on the back. "Alright alright. Just relax man."

"I guess we'd better get back in practice. In case we have to fight anytime soon." The three other heroes nodded and they squeezed into the empty room they used to train their battle skills.

_**Nico**_

The son of Hades sprinted up to his cabin and burst through the door to find a certain daughter of Bellona waiting for him. _Oh god she's smiling._ It was a kind of indignant smile.

"You kept me waiting."

"Oh sorry for dying."

Reyna frowned. "_What_? Say that again."

"I kinda died and then I was saved and then I came to you."

"Ok then. Disco stick?" Reyna stood up, looking hotter than ever, and Mr. Party Animal advanced with a grin.

_**Jason**_

The son of Jupiter leaned down and gripped Percy's hand, lifting the demigod to his feet.

"Not bad Grace!"

"Not bad yourself." Jason tossed Riptide lightly into Percy's hand. "Oh damn. I'm up against Frank now."

The son of Mars stood up with a murderous grin on his face, making Jason want to run for it. "Yeah you got that right." Jason gulped.

"H-Hey... don't hurt me too bad ok?"

The taller boy grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Man I can't promise you that." The son of Jupiter whimpered, bringing a chuckle from Leo. _Gonna have to deal with him later._

Percy clapped loudly. "Match start!" In a moment, Jason felt his back smash against the wall. He slowly slid down to a sitting position. Frank had thrown him hard into the wood wall. He slumped over and stared ahead.

The son of Mars grinned. "Well?... Jason...?" He frowned and knelt beside his former praetor. "You ok?"

"You'll pay for that." In a moment, Jason was on top of Frank, and he kept his knees on Frank's huge six pack. "Gotcha now!"

"I'm stronger than that dude." He flung Jason to the side, but the older demigod kept his position.

"And I'm the second strongest."

Finally Frank held still. "I submit. But I'll beat your ass after this is over."

Percy grinned. "Granted. Match goes to Jason."

The son of the sky god rose to his feet and helped his opponent up, pulling him into a warm embrace to ensure their friendship although they were fighting.

_**Leo**_

Percy put his elbow on Leo's shoulder. "I'll take on Leo now. Never really seen this guy fight. Except... ok maybe I have." Leo nodded and put his hands on his belt on his waist, which was (as usual) looking like a normal belt.

"Just saying, I'm not a great fighter so... don't hurt me bad." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Got it. After all I wouldn't want to hurt my ride home."

_Just a tool... being used. Hey shut up Leo you know they all love you. It's just a joke. Is it?_

Jason took a few steps back and started the match. In a moment, Percy tackled Leo, who had let out a scream just as he was taken to the ground with a thud.

"Gotcha now Valdez!"

But the skinny guy wriggled his way out from underneath Percy's body, and took his place sitting on Percy, keeping him in a mount. "Sure about that man?"

"G-Get off me!"

Jason intercepted. "Match goes to—"

"Noooooooo!" Percy howled.

"... Leo Valdez."

"Leo I'll kill you!"

Leo smirked. "Uh oh better run." He got off Percy and helped him up.

"Speaking of death, where's Nico. He should be back by now."

Leo shrugged. "You check his cabin. Tell us if he's there."

_**Nico**_

Reyna grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Their lips were centimeters—millimeters—from touching. Then Nico pulled away and pushed Reyna lightly against his wardrobe, putting his hand next to her head as he leaned in.

"N-Nico...?" The door was open, and Percy's head was poking in.

"Wa! How much did you see?!" Reyna and Nico quickly moved to opposite ends of the room, blushing like tomatoes as Percy walked in, confused.

"Wait so... you and Reyna... wait... I'm confused... huh?"

Nico looked to Reyna and nodded with a sigh. "Yes we've been together since the war."

Percy grinned and put his arm around Nico proudly. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Nico blushed and scowled as he elbowed his friend in the rib.

"Alright alright, but can I tell the others?"

Reyna slowly nodded, as did Nico. "They should know. They have every right."

"Ok. You two get back to..." Percy smirked.

Nico glared. "No it's fine we were just finished." Reyna affirmed with a nod. "I'll come with you." _Reyna probably needs to be alone now anyway._

"Great! Leggo!" Nico winced as his overenegetic best friend pulled him toward the room with the other three heroes. As the door closed, he pulled Nico in closer. "I'm glad you... found some—"

"I swear to god Perce if you don't shut the hell—why are you _smiling_?!" Nico was blushing red like he had the blessing of mars.

Perce slapped Nico's back. "I'm happy for ya. But seriously. Reyna?" Percy smirked and sprinted into the room before Nico could hurt him.

Nico followed in, and all eyes were on him. Jason laughed. "Nico you're blushing."

"E-Erm..." The son of death rubbed his neck nervously and embarrassed. "Eh... there's something I have to tell you guys."

Percy grinned. "Oh _do_ go on." Nico flashed him a look.

"I... Me... Reyna... we're... um... you know..." Jason dropped his coin on the ground. Leo dropped the wire in his hand. Frank just dropped his jaw.

Jason spoke first. "Nico and... Reyna...? Reyco?! I SHIP IT!"

Nico raised his eyebrow in surprise. He thought Jason would have hit him, you know since Jeyna might have been a thing. "Wait you're not mad? Not even gonna hit me?"

Jason stared. "Wh-What?! No! Of course not! I'm happy for you man!" Jason walked a few steps and threw his arms around Nico's body. "And FYI Jeyna was _never_ a thing." He whispered in an undertone. when his mouth was beside Nico's ear. He pulled away and patted Nico's shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

Leo was grinning as well. "Well it's only fitting since Reyna scares people to death and your dad is death... I don't really know where I'm going with this."

"Leo I'm not sure if I wanna hug you or beat the crap outta you."

That wiped the grin off. Leo gulped. "Please choose the first option."

"_Actually_, I'm kinda leaning toward the other."

Nico took a step forward, and Leo scrambled back a few feet, putting both hands in front of himself. "Hey hey I saved your life!"

Nico smiled genuinely. "Come 'ere." He pulled Leo into his arms.

Finally the son of Hephaestus smiled un-mischievously. "Good luck." Nico nodded in acknowledgement.

As soon as Leo pulled away, Nico was nearly taken down by Percy who had run up to him at tremendous speed, tightly wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's chest. "Perce! You coulda killed me!"

Percy was too happy to apologize. "You didn't think I wouldn't hug you did you?! Come 'ere bro!"

Nico scowled. "I'm already here man!"

"Never gonna letchu go!"

"Ack! Please! I think I'll die then!" Percy smiled as he didn't let go and happily hugged Nico. "You done brohugging the life outta me?!"

Leo grunted in the background. "One does not simply brohug the son of death to death."

Percy grinned. "I do!" Finally, releasing his best friend, who immediately panted and gasped.

"Please try not to kill me next time you do that." Nico initially frowned, but after a few seconds, the edges of his mouth lifted into a grin, which changed into a chuckle.

"I'll try. I'm not letting you go back to Punishment."

Frank briefly hugged his girlfriend's brother—thankfully there was no awkwardness there anymore—the two guys had cleared the air recently, which had been easier since they were already friends.

Nico was first to speak since an unexplainable silence had fallen on the group. "Something wrong? It's not like anything's changed. Anyway you all have girlfriends it makes no difference if I have one. Bros before hos. Again not that she's a ho..." Leo ruffled the son of death's hair.

"We know. Anyway since we're sparring, who d'you wanna face?" Nico shrugged.

"I don't really care. I can't choose between you guys."

"Aww that's cute... close your eyes and choose."

Nico shut his onyx eyes and pointed in a random direction. He opened his eyes and saw that he was pointing at Jason. "Well Jason?"

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement, and the other three took a few steps back giving the duo space. Percy started the fight. "Ok 3...2...1...Start!"

The two boys charged at each other and met at the middle, where Nico agilely replicated the matrix move to avoid Jason's array of punches. The son of death landed a strong hit on his friend's chest, only rewarding him with a punch in the stomach. They were even up to now. Jason was grinning. "Not bad Nico."

"Back at ya." In a moment, Nico had hurled his entire body weight upon Jason, bringing the taller boy down with a thud. The son of Jupiter was taken by surprise and yelped as he fell to the ground. Nico pulled his fists back and punched Jason's chest in quick succession. Jason used all his strength to roll the son of Hades off his body, and immediately reversed the situation by putting himself over Nico, whose eyes were wide. "How—"

Jason's fists were faster than lightning, striking Nico's entire torso. Nico caught Jason's fists before he could continue beating him, and used all his might to shove the taller boy off him. Nico continued beating Jason's torso until finally, he himself had been shoved off, and the two lay side by side on the floor. Nico started laughing, and then Jason joined in. "You definitely beat me to a pulp."

"'Fraid I have to say the same.

"Ahh never knew the son of Hades could fight like that." Jason sat up, supporting himself with an elbow, and reached up with one hand. Percy quickly sprinted to Jason and grabbed his outstretched hand, pulling him to his feet. "Thanks man." Percy helped Nico up, and the two fighters sat together, exhausted as the rest of the group(Percy, Leo, Frank) chatted around, with many diminutive jokes from Leo along with death threats from the powerful son of Mars. "Nico I'm glad you moved on. You know I... I kinda feel responsible for keeping your secret since... ya know."

"Yeah. Thanks. Thanks for keeping my secret. I owe you."

"Does Percy know that I knew?"

Nico put a finger to his mouth. "Who knows how he's gonna react..."

"Also... there's something I haven't told anyone yet. About Leo. I'm gonna tell everyone but I don't know how..."

"It's ok. You can tell me."

"You know how... the hatch was opened even though we were supposed to use the hull? Before we went missing?" Nico nodded attentively. "Well we actually used the hull... the hatch was opened because Leo... tried to run away." Nico's jaw dropped.

"Say wha?"

"He was going to leave us." _That seriously didn't sound like Leo._

The confused son of death glanced at the son of Hephaestus who was currently laughing at a blushing son of Mars. "Wh-Wha..." He remembered earlier that day, Leo had uncharacteristically left the group. "He... why?"

"Apparently Nemesis told him he would be the seventh wheel... and we kinda made him feel that way so... yeah. I barely convinced him to return here. And shortly after that we left to get repair stuff for the ship." _So I was right..._ "And then we found all our stuff in the monster store where we were attacked."

"So... Leo... Wow. He's fine now right?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Thank the gods... I gotta apologize... on Percy's behalf too."

"Alright but not now. Don't spoil the atmosphere death boy! But hey I gotta make a new name for ya now don't I? Since you've changed."

"You sure do Sparky."

"How about... _Gray_... as in 50 shades—"

"Gray is fine but _not_ as in 50 shades. _Anything_ else. Even Gray Fullbuster."

"Alright then. It's Gray."

**Ok I am **_**so**_ **frikkin sorry I couldn't do this faster. You may or may not hate me right now but I got busy and I know it's a crappy excuse. I'll try to get back to weekly updates. Please review. ^_^**


	15. Recon

**Chapter 15: Recon**

**Hi you guys! I started this as soon as I posted the immensely late fourteenth chapter. Hope you like! Also, romance isn't exactly my strongest suit, and I don't really Reyco to get over sexual so... any tips on romance? PM me! Please read and review! ^_^**

_**Jason**_

The blonde trembled as he brought his mouthpiece closer to his mouth. "Leo... Percy... Frank... Nico..." His voice was shaky and he whimpered more than once as he spoke with frequent voice cracks. "Someone... Anyone... Save me..."

—**o **_**24 Hours Ago **_**o—**

_**Leo**_

The clock struck five in his room. He looked up sleepily from his bed. The repair boy had spent the night with the others down below, and had only crashed in two hours ago. Unfortunately, he couldn't postpone it any longer. Leo groaned as the cold air hit his body through his thin _Panic! at the Disco_ T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Shaking and shivering, he summoned a small flame in his hand, spreading it to his entire body, warming him up. He was careful not to burn his clothes, as he rushed into the bathroom.

"Ahh... that's more like it." It was a good thing that Leo invented bathroom floor warmers specially for the _Argo II_. Just as he was about to come out, there was a soft knocking at the door.

Leo opened the door to see a sleepy son of Hades, still in his black jeans and T-shirt, but without the leather jacket. Nico yawned. "Hey man."

"You sleep well?"

"Surprisingly so. Insomnia's wearing off I guess. I could barely get up as it is..." Nico's eyes closed and his entire body fell on Leo, making the son of Hephaestus grin.

"Finally feeling our pain huh?"

Nico sleepily nodded, bringing a chuckle from Leo. He splashed Nico's face quickly with water, forcing the boy to wake. "Wh-Wha?!" The son of death growled. "I'll kill you Valdez."

Leo grinned. He had skillfully gotten Nico to step into the bathroom when he had splashed him, and now he simply shut the door. "Gotta catch me first!" He sprinted off before the door could even open. There was a garbled but angry sound from inside the bathroom. "And enjoy the warm floor!"

Leo was waiting at the table for the rest of the group to come down. This was the last day he had to hang out with his friends without engine worries. He wanted to make the most of it. As he was thinking all this, the former insomniac walked in with more energy than he had had before. "Hot floor huh? I'm impressed. Impressed enough not to kill you."

"Thanks. Not everyone can warm their feet with fire, and sometimes _that_ doesn't even work. Consider it my gift to humanity." The son of death grinned and punched Leo in the shoulder.

"_Humanity_ eh? Not sure 'bout that."

Someone else had come. Silently and stealthily. And a female. Reyna. "Heeeeeey Reyna."

"Hey Leo." She settled into a chair on the other end of the table. Nico looked down in silence.

_Oh please. Not the awkwardness of a newly exposed couple... Well I guess it is. It's time for the Leo Man to intervene._

"Not bad Nico. How'd you manage to nail the _praetor_ of Camp Jupiter?"

The pale boy's face took on a red tinge. "L-Leo..."

"C'mon man gimme some tips will ya?"

Nico elbowed his acting wingman in the gut and rasped in an undertone: "What are you doing man?!"

"Oh c'mon please!"

"L-Leo!"

At this point even Reyna was blushing a bright scarlet. "I.. I gotta go. Piper, Hazel,Annabeth, and I have planned something. See ya!" And with that she left the room.

Unfortunately that meant now Leo was alone with Nico. "Leo...? What. The. Hell."

"L-Look I can explain." Nico's glare intensified. Leo cowered back. "Don't hurt me ok?"

"Talk fast. Or you're dead."

Leo talked faster than either of them thought possible. "Well I sensed the awkwardness in my presence and I knew you wouldn't approve of me leaving, so I tried to improve the atmosphere about you two—Don't hurt me!"

Nico grinned. "I won't hurt you man. Just wanted you to talk fast."

Leo scowled. "So you threaten me?"

"Pretty much."

"Eh I don't blame you. It's easy to threaten me."

Just then Percy walked in smiling. "'Sup you guys. Oh and _Leo_ everytime I use the bathroom in the morning I just wanna hug you."

Nice smirked. "Seems floor warmers are pretty useful. Leo you could get rich off the _idea_!"

"Hm... I never thought of it that way..."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't. You only ever think of _our_ benefits. Nothing for yourself."

"Well I'm fine that way."

"Speaking of which _how_'d you get up so early?! I know Nico's insomniac but Leo?"

Leo shrugged and rubbed his neck. "I'm used to it. I always wake up early and go straight to the engines. By the way... someone conquered their insomnia."

Percy's eyes widened and they met Nico's which were hinting at a grin. "Nico? You..."

"Yup."

"How? I mean when? So you're finally able to rest now? Oh man 'm sorry." He used the back of his hand to wipe his wet eyes.

"Perce? Are you crying?"

"N-No... dammit yea I am."

"Dammit why're you so sensitive!" Nico punched Percy's wrist lightly.

"But why now? How'd it happen."

Nico sighed and scratched his head. "Ever since I came out of my shadow, it's been getting better and now... it's gone."

"What's gone?" All heads turned to see Jason standing in the doorway, wearing a plain black T-shirt and white jeans.

"Well my insomnia's gone, and Percy's being a crybaby."

"Seriously? That's great!" Jason pulled a chair and sat beside Leo. So far, Leo was sitting at one end of the table, with Nico and Jason on his two sides, with Percy beside Nico.

Leo was smirking as he spoke. "Where's Frank? Anyone seen him?"

Jason nodded. "He'll be here." Just then a small parakeet flew in the room and flew around in circles before landing on the table and transforming into Frank Zhang, who bowed like a gentleman as Jason applauded. The _praetor_ hopped into the chair beside Jason.

The son of Hephaestus took a deep breath. "So you guys... today's the last... tomorrow it's back to the engine for most of the day."

Everyone was silent. Jason spoke first. "So anything specific on your mind?"

"Well we could try to get the materials for ship repair but last time we tried..." That part didn't need to be said. "... speaking of which. We're heroes aren't we? We can't just go past one of Gaea's stronghold and let it thrive can we?"

Percy raised both eyebrows. "Leo I agree. We _are_ heroes, but if we go in there to fight head on... we're dead meat. They'll kill us."

Jason nodded, eyebrows set. "As heroic as we are, we can't just charge into battle."

Leo grinned. "That's the thing. We're not charging into battle. You really think _I_'m built for that? We have to figure out their weakness. And if there isn't a weakness at least we'll rest assured that we tried."

Jason rested his chin on his hand, making him look _so_ much more mature. "Ok but... What're ya suggesting man?"

"I'm suggesting... we infiltrate Monster Depot."

_**Percy**_

Percy couldn't believe his ears. "Leo if they catch us we're finished. We can't risk it."

"Oh c'mon we're better than _that_. Anyway like I said before. We're _heroes_. We can fight our way to safety. Even I can manage. We have to do what we can."

Jason nodded. "I second that."

Percy's jaw dropped. "J-Jason! Back me up here man! Do you _know_ what you're saying?! We could all be killed!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Dude get with the program, that's kind of an everyday thing now."

"B-B-But... fine... I guess it's not a bad idea. I'll agree."

Leo turned his eyes to Mr. Muscles himself. "Frank?"

"Anything you say."

"Aww you're the best!"

Nico nodded as well. "I support the idea as well." Leo beamed.

"So everyone agreed?" There was a moan of affirmation throughout the group.

Sparky stood up. "Everyone get back here in a few minutes. I'll go for the first sweep."

_**Nico**_

The son of Hades put on his signature leather jacket. He also picked up a watch, which served further as a comlink, allowing him to speak (with video) to any of his friends who also carry their comlink. Leo had designed it (_gotta love the guy_) as an improvement upon Iris messaging. Nico pulled the watch upon his wrist and walked out of the room and to the common room, where Leo was already leaning against the table, wearing the same _P!atD_ shirt, black skinny jeans, the compacted belt, and an unzipped jacket.

"Hey. Sparky told me you had a new nickname. _Gray_ was it?"

Nico smirked a little. "You don't _have_ to call me that bro."

"Aww looks like _someone_ likes their new nickname!"

The others slowly trickled into the room. Percy wore his normal green T-shirt and blue jeans, Frank wore a white shirt with abs drawn on it, and Jason wore a dark black T-shirt (almost as dark as Nico's) and black jeans. Jason also had a mouthpiece attached by an earpiece in his left ear, which caught sound from his comlink, enabling him to communicate without enemies hearing what his friends were telling him. "Well. I'm ready to go. This may be the last time I see you guys."

Tears sprung to Leo's eyes visibly. "D-Don't say that man!"

Percy put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Ey. You're coming back. Like it or not."

"I'll do my best." Jason sighed. "Well I guess I should go. Leo you think you can drop me near the stronghold."

"'Course man. Festus? Follow the monster signal. Here's the deal. I rigged their security so you can get in, and hopefully out, safely. Get as much intel as you can, but I repeat save yourself if you have to."

"Ok I got it."

"Should be about now." They all made their way to the drop zone, and Jason took a deep breath as Leo pushed the switch opening the hatch.

The son of Jupiter jumped down perfectly and glided slowly onto the roof with wind control. Nico sighed as Jason disappeared from view.

**Well that was it. I actually wanted to make it one big chapter, but I felt like splitting this into more short chapters. Well sorry for the delay. Please review! ^_^**


End file.
